Mythical Nonsense
by Akiru chan
Summary: Naruto had always known the difference between fantasy and Reality. Too bad it would only take an ill tempered stranger to change all of that.
1. Part One

_A/N - This was supposed to be a Oneshot, that I have been working on and planning for months... since March I think. xD I was going to finish it fully before I posted this, but I already have two-thirds of it done already. Also yes this will be a threeshot... unless I write even more than what I plan. _

_I started out with a comical idea, and like always angst snuck in. So hopefully there is a good balance of funny and angst... or not. lol. Well either way I hope you enjoy this little fairy tale. _

_More love than I can give goes to Disgrunted Minion for being a wonderful Beta. 3_

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto, nor make money off of it.

* * *

_

**Mythical Nonsense

* * *

**

_By: Akiru chan

* * *

_

**Part One

* * *

**

A cat screeched, jumping off a pile of trash. The metal cans clinked to the ground, scaring the poor animal off into some unknown hideaway in the dirty alley. Farther away sirens could be heard. Another accident probably. Not an uncommon thing in a city as big as this one. The act of some senseless drunk driver or inexperienced teen.

The sounds of the night were a serenade that often went unheard to the people who called this place home. A tune comprised of all the things that made up the city. Tonight though, if one were to listen extra closely, another chorus could be heard. Knew and strange, magical even. The mourning sound of pain, despair, and fear.

Pulsating beats of a rushing heart, the trickle of sweat upon the brow, the sickening sound of blood dripping onto cold pavement, it was a beautiful song; so thick in it's gruesome hymn. The man though, for whom the song played was deaf to it. His mind frantic to lose his pursuer, losing all thought as to the happenings of the world around him. He had lived far too long for it all to end like this; hunted like a dumb animal. Used as a pawn in some human's petty dreams.

He would not let himself be caught, could not let himself. A brave thought, but bravado can only go so far. The mind was far stronger than the body; want alone would not save him. The blood had already seeped deep into his clothes. The golden liquid glistened in the moonlight, shining like a gem. It lost its brilliance though when it fell to the ground, forming puddles of black tar.

So much blood. He had lost so much. His precious life source was seeping away. Blast his wounds for not healing as fast as they should. Death from his wound was not his main worry. He knew they would heal before taking his life. Unconsciousness was what piked his anxiety. He would soon fall to the darkness, leaving himself defenseless if his attacker was to find him.

Already the black fuzz oozed into his vision; his head light and airy. It wouldn't be long now. He would soon be taken, the dark surrounding him. So very soon, it would all end. He could only hope that he would indeed wake once again.

The man's dark gaze fell upon the moonless night. Giving up a prayer in a hope for a tomorrow. His body sagged and his eyes closed upon the world, seeing nothing but the darkness.

In the alley, the morbid tune ceased, falling back into the song of the city. The forgotten man now lying still in a pool of his onyx blood.

* * *

Naruto shivered; how he hated new moons. The night seemed to engulf everything, as if it were keeping secrets from the waking world. What horrors could it possibly be trying to hide? He wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

People always associated the full moon with the wicked and occult, yet wasn't the new moon so much more sinister. Why fear the brilliant moon when it casts its glow, bringing forth a light in the darkness? Naruto took it upon himself to fear the moonless sky, when the darkness truly consumed the earth.

It was times like tonight that he cursed himself for not putting money towards a car. What had ever plagued him to think that walking was better for him? It didn't matter that his apartment was only two blocks away. He still had to travel through one of the less sightly alleys in order to find the safety of his home.

The small strip of space between an old hardware store and an abandoned hotel always gave him the creeps. It gave his skin an ominous feel, as if this alley would bring him trouble one day. Quite ridiculous, but that didn't mean the feeling was any less real.

"Good-night Naruto!" Jiraiya, Naruto's manager called as he headed off towards his vehicle. The sleek black sports car looked inviting in the lonely parking lot.

Maybe this was Naruto's salvation. Surely, Jiraiya would not deny him this one small favor.

"Hey old man!" Said old man turned around, a frown firm of his face. Ok so maybe that wasn't the best choice of words. "Can I, uh... Have a lift back to my place?"

Jiraiya seemed to contemplate the idea. Rolling it around in his head like a good wine.

"No."

Naruto almost thought he had heard wrong. He had been so sure the man would say yes. Apparently, he had been wrong.

"But—"

"Sorry kid, but I've got things that require my immediate attention." He explained, in a most serious tone.

Yeah, like Naruto would buy that. He knew the old pervert was just going to go get laid at some trashy whorehouse. Jiraiya really didn't give Naruto much time to argue. He was already in his car with the engine revving, by the time the blond boy had opened his mouth.

"That pervert." Naruto cursed under his breath as he turned towards home. Maybe he would just take the long route back. The extra exercise wouldn't hurt, but he was awfully hungry. In times like these, Naruto found that his stomach usually won. What could he say? He was a man who loved to eat.

A large grin passed along his face, for now the dark alley was forgotten. No need to dwell on things that have yet to happen. Plus who was to say that something sinister would be lurking there, among the garbage.

Naruto had walked down that alley a million times over. Sure, it was scary as hell, but it had yet to eat him. He really did need to grow up. There were no such things as monsters or magical creatures that would be lurking in the dark. He had learned that a long time ago.

The world was painfully normal, nothing fantastical about it. When Naruto was a kid, he often wished to be spirited away into an unknown world, far away from the orphanage in which he grew up. No matter how much he wished, he soon had to come to the hard truth.

There was no such thing as magic, dragons, unicorns, or fairy godmothers. They were only colorful characters in books and movies. There sole purpose to bring a smile to a child's face. For Naruto, all they brought was disappointment.

So lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice the alleyway growing closer and closer, a hungry mouth in the darkened street. It wasn't until Naruto stood before its entrance that the foreboding pressed at him. Sending chills down his back, and sweat to bead along his face. He could no longer deny that something felt wrong about this. Naruto knew his primal instincts were trying to tell him something. Probably to run, yet he couldn't bring himself to turn away from the dark street.

A noise to his right made him jump as a cat scampered from her hiding place. The feral animal ran off down the street, no doubt hunting for its nightly meal.

Naruto laughed, this whole thing was just silly. That cat was probably the most fearsome beast that he would encounter here.

Swallowing his fear, Naruto strolled forward. His ears were intently focused on the noises around him, whereas his eyes locked straight ahead. There was no point to let them wander about. If there was something in here, Naruto didn't want to know it was coming.

So far so good, and Naruto could already see the rusty old sign of the barbershop next to his apartment complex. He was going to make it, there was nothing here...

His thoughts faded off. A faint splash meeting his ears as his foot met unknown liquid. The oddity of it all brought Naruto's gaze downwards against his better judgment. Thick, black goo impeded his path, spreading out to cover most of the narrow alley.

Naruto was faintly reminded of oil, except it lacked the usual odor that he associated with mechanics. No, this stuff gave off a sickly sweet smell. It turned his stomach, making his head feel fuzzy.

'_What is this crap?_' His mind screamed as he looked around to find its source. He immediate wished he hadn't, for what he saw rekindled the fear that he had fought to overcome.

There, amongst the piles of trash laid a man, the obvious source of the unsightly liquid. His body was soaked with it.

Taking no time to think, Naruto ran to the man. He might have been scared beyond all reason, but he was not going to let some stranger die because of it. What if he needed medical attention? Naruto couldn't live with himself if he knew he had let someone die for selfish reasons.

Naruto's forward progress halted, almost as quickly as he started. He was kneeled next to the young man, his knees soaking in the black as his hand stretched out in an attempt to touch the stranger. Yet Naruto could not bring himself to reach out to cover the remaining distance. His eyes were trained on the boys' face, which had captivated him. Yes, the man was handsome, but that was nothing compared to the liquid gold the seemed to bubble up from an obviously fresh wound on the strangers forehead.

The man's raven black hair was coated in the substance, sticking to his pale face at odd angles. It was almost as if this man was bleeding gold. It was too outrageous for Naruto to even comprehend. Maybe the man was just a victim of some new drug, but even that couldn't be right. Not when a golden drop feel to the darkened pool, melding in with the black.

Hesitating Naruto let his fingers graze the thick liquid, amazed at how warm it was. Maybe it was some sort of paint; that would explain things. He brought his fingers back towards his face, hoping that his sense of smell could help in solving this mystery. What he saw froze his fingers in their tracks. There smudged along his tanned digits was the crude liquid that now soaked his pants. No longer was it the warm gold that seemed so enticing, but the black goo that turned his stomach.

What was this? Who the hell was this man? Suddenly Naruto found himself not caring what happened to him. All he could think of was running to the safety of his home and hiding within the blanket of his bed. And Naruto probably would have done just that. Sadly, it was hard to run when there was a cold hand holding you in place.

The pounding beat of his own heart was all Naruto could feel as he looked into bottomless black eyes. Never had Naruto imagined that his life would end in such a fashion. Here in a dark alley way, murdered by something he wasn't even sure was human.

Through his panic, he almost missed the words that spilled through sinful lips. The words so smooth and calm despite this mans obvious distress.

"Get out of here. She's coming." Naruto didn't know who 'she' was, but as he watched those dark eyes fall back into unawareness, Naruto knew that he didn't want to know. It was apparent that 'she' had done harm to this man. It almost made Naruto appreciate the stranger, for giving Naruto warning with out the care of his own well being.

Naruto, in the end, could only curse the man. Now he felt grateful. He could no longer leave him out here to die. He knew this was a big mistake. That nothing good would come of this, but what else could he do? This man would surely die, if not from his wounds then from 'her', if Naruto did not take him home.

Fighting an internal battle, Naruto found that his logical side was quickly losing. Sighing, Naruto began to gingerly pick the other up. He was careful not to jostle his body too much. The man no doubt had extensive wounds. The last thing Naruto need was to reopen them. He could still see some of the liquid drying and flaking off that was reminiscent of gold leaf.

The golden flakes that managed to fall from the pale body burst into ash as soon as it made contact with the pavement. It puzzled Naruto. Could there be a logical explanation for this? Naruto had a sinking suspicion that what ever this was, it wasn't of the norm.

Naruto thanked the gods that no one was on the street tonight. It was deserted. Most likely, everyone had headed in early to watch the football game. If not, then you could find a great deal at the local bar.

Either way, the street was desolate and almost eerie. It did not help to ease Naruto's anxiety. He couldn't wait to be safely tucked away inside his small apartment. For him, it couldn't happen soon enough.

Red doors met Naruto as he fumbled to get them open. It was funny how much they resembled the color of blood. Ironic how that didn't seem to be all that true anymore. He would soon have to revise that statement. Not all blood was red. A new fact that Naruto was reluctant to admit.

The door swung open revealing a dimly lit hallway lined with matching crimson doors. How was it that everything seemed to boldly flaunt the color? Even more so now that Naruto did not want to be reminded of blood. Blood that was unnaturally gold.

His own door was no different. The bold color seemed to be mocking him in its brightness. Had it always been this striking?

Cold metal fumbled in his hands. The task of finding the right key was proving difficult. Why couldn't he keep his hands from shaking?

After his second try Naruto became frustrated. It wasn't easy trying to open a door with an unconscious man on his shoulder. Finally, it seemed someone was smiling upon him. The key slide cleanly into the lock and the door opened.

The apartment was normal; clean, aside from some random beer bottles scattered about. In the living room sat only a couch and a recliner facing a modest sized television.

Naruto maneuvered the dark haired man to lie on the couch. He had been meaning to get a new one, so he wasn't worried about staining it. Right now, it was the least of his worries.

Quickly Naruto entered his bathroom that was down the adjacent hall. In the cabinet sat the first aid kit. Now if only he could find it. Maybe it was about time to do some spring-cleaning.

He momentarily blinked at the tampon in his hand. How the hell had that gotten there? An image of Ino flashed through his head. She was always making herself at home when she crashed at his place. It had probably been left there after one of her visits.

Tucked away in a corner, under some old rags, Naruto found the aged medical kit. The white plastic had grime caked onto its face, making Naruto wonder if the contents would be sanitary. Upon closer inspection, he found everything to be perfectly sealed in its own wrapping. Seemingly satisfied with the cleaner inside, Naruto shut the case and headed back out towards the main room.

The dark haired man was still lying motionless on the couch. Already the cushions were soaked in the black blood. Naruto would have to move him once his injuries were taken care off, although the thought of putting a stranger in his bed was less than pleasing. To Naruto, his room was his sanctuary. He rarely let even his closest friends venture beyond the usually closed door. Tonight he would have to swallow his uncertainty and let the man have his bed.

Kneeling before the stranger, Naruto got to work. He tore open one of the many sanitary pads and began to wipe away the dry blood on his face. The newly cleaned skin seemed to gleam in a pearly iridescence. Naruto would have found interest in this discovery if something else had not drawn his full attention.

There, where a bloody gash or cut should be, was nothing more than a reddened welt. If Naruto hadn't known any better, he would have thought that the wound had closed on its own. Renewed interest in the man drove Naruto on. He quickly began to clear the man of his grime, being met with the same outcome. The open lacerations that he knew to have once marred this man no longer existed.

It wasn't until Naruto had cleaned the raven's back that he got his answer to this mystery written in stone. He watched in wonder as the only open sore that he had found sizzled and wove the torn flesh back together, leaving an all too familiar red welt. No human could possibly heal that fast. It was impossible, yet Naruto wasn't sure he was ready to admit to himself just what that meant.

There was no longer any doubt in the blonds' mind. This man, no thing, was not human. The knowledge scared him, but not as much as he would have expected. It settled over him like a thick blanket, dulling his senses and leading him into a haze. He felt oddly content and awed by his realization. Everything felt so strange and surreal.

As soon as the haze had come, it had vanished leaving Naruto feeling oddly empty and just sickly normal.

Tired from work and this unexpected occurrence, Naruto slid down onto the floor. His back resting on the sullied couch and his head lolling over to rest on his shoulder. He welcomed the sleep that overtook him as he was pulled into the oblivion of his own dreams.

* * *

"You lost him?" Emerald eyes narrowed, sliding over to take in the speaker. He seemed unfazed by the glare, preferring to look out over the sleeping city. Its bright lights reflected off his pale face and silver hair giving him an almost golden glow.

"And you know where he is. Don't you Kakashi?" The man smirked, turning his gaze away from the city to look at his companion. The small woman was looking at him expectantly, waiting to hear the information she needed. Her eyes swam with something Kakashi could not decipher. It unnerved him in some respect but he pushed the feeling aside.

"Don't I always know Sakura?" This seemed to bring a smile to the woman's face. She flashed him a look, tossing her strawberry locks behind her shoulders.

"And that's what I love about you." Sakura waltzed across the rooftop, closing in the gap that had separated her from Kakashi. The man watched her warily.

She raised her delicate hand to trace the curve of his jaw. Kakashi couldn't help the shiver that racked its way up his spine. No matter the spite, he felt towards this woman, he could not ignore the attraction he held for her. Sakura was by no means plain. She was truly a beauty, though not surprising given her lineage.

"You are my precious pet." She ran her finger over his brow stopping at the crease of his right eye. Sakura stared into the crimson iris that told of what this man really was. It was what connected him to the beasts of this world. To Sakura, this man was simply her faithful and dear dog. He was nothing more and nothing less; merely a tool.

Sakura gave him a quick kiss to his temple before yanking his face down to her level by the collar he wore. The leather band pulsed around her fingers in recognition. She had been the one to place such a thing upon Kakashi's neck, binding him to her until his promised task was complete.

"Now tell me dear, what you know." She patted his head as one might pet a cat.

He looked her in the eye and smiled. "A little kitty told me that a blond found him."

"So someone is hiding him away?" Kakashi shrugged.

"I would guess. He isn't laying half dead in an alley like he was when the cat saw him." Sakura released the man. She was pleased to know that she had pushed the creature to such a point. Maybe after all these years he would finally be hers. This blasted curse would finally be dispelled, and she could be welcomed back among her people.

Sakura cursed quietly. She was an elf dammit, and not this human she was currently doomed to be. The fairies were to blame for this. Their narcissistic attitudes had gotten her into this mess.

Sakura promised herself that the fairies and their queen would pay for this once she was back in her elfen body.

"Find him, Kakashi. I want to know who is hiding that Re'em from me."

The man nodded, looking back out over the sleeping city. He could only hope this wouldn't take all night.

In one leap, Kakashi disappeared over the buildings edge. Sakura watched, waiting to see the hawk that would soon soar up into the sky. Soon enough it made its appearance, cawing over the city noises.

Kakashi spread his wings taking flight in the polluted air. His destination was set, and he would not disappoint his master. After all his freedom depended on it.

* * *

The early morning sun found Naruto diving deep within his subconscious. His waking dreams were spurred on by the delightful warmth that seemed to radiate from his lower half. He felt quite content despite the awkward position he had fallen asleep in.

His dreams ran rampant, filled with bright-eyed demons with their blood dripping fangs. Naruto could only hope and run. His feet working their hardest to put space between him and his pursuers. Like any nightmare, he could not seem to get away. With every look over his shoulder, he could see the demons just behind him.

The warmth in his lap was forgotten, an eerie cold over taking it. His body shook and sweat began to appear of his brow. Naruto needed to wake up, to get away. An invisible obstacle within his path made him trip. The fall did not hurt, but instead his stomach dropped. Fierce growls were heard behind him as the creatures prepared to pounce.

Naruto would never know if he made it out alive. No sooner had the monster come upon him that his eyes flew opened and he was assaulted by the bright sun shining in through the sliding doors of the balcony.

He groaned, rubbing at his eyes. That was not his preferred method of waking up. It was situated right there, next to wet dreams on his list. Having slept on the floor didn't make matters any better. The only thing that seemed to calm his racing nerves was the warmth that still emanated from his lap, like a comforting blanket.

When had he grabbed a cover? Naruto looked down and blinked. It was really all he could do. Nothing had prepared him for what he was about to see. In truth, he was expecting anything from a blanket to a pillow, maybe even a cat. As to how it would have gotten in was the least of his worries.

In fact, Naruto really wished it were a cat staring back at him with coal black eyes. If it had been, then maybe Naruto wouldn't have reacted like he had. He jumped, pushing the man's head off his lap to hit harshly against the leg of the coffee table.

Naruto scrambled backward onto the couch. For the moment, he ignored the crusty dried blood that scraped at his palms. It was the least of his worries that his couch was still covered in the mysterious black substance.

"Fuck." The strangers' voice caused Naruto's heart to thrum against his chest. For some reason he hadn't thought the thing would speak. Speech was a talent Naruto had associated with humans, and despite this man's human appearance, some part of Naruto had not expected normal human attributes. Maybe he was waiting for the male to sputter and growl before launching himself on the poor helpless blond.

Images of Naruto's nightmare assaulted his mind. He half expected the man to grow dagger like fangs that he would use to draw his blood. A thought occurred to him then. What if this creature was a monster like the ones in his dream, or worse a vampire?

The thought sent a picture reel of zombie like creatures, drawing the blood from unsuspecting women before flying off as a bat, through his mind. Well the man didn't resemble a zombie; that much was for sure. He resembled a model more than anything, though he had the dark and mysterious thing going for him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Naruto's voice boomed in the quiet room. He had almost forgotten about the previous night's events, but now they surged forth in great heaps. The golden blood and the healing flesh as it knitted together of its own accord came to mind.

Black eyes flashed towards the startled blond on the couch, taking in the sight with mild interest. "I could ask the same thing." Was the smooth reply that Naruto received.

For some reason the man's voice soothed him, calming Naruto's racing heart. It was like a lullaby, rich and melodious. He was able to ease himself back onto the couch. Naruto frowned at the black mess on the cushions but gave it little regard; it only served as a reminder that this man was not human.

"You were lying in my lap." The man had enough decency to look away in embarrassment. His pale cheeks held the faintest hints of a blush.

"You're a virgin." It was stated so matter of factly as if it answered everything.

It was Naruto's turn to blush, albeit ten times brighter than the man in front of him.

"Excuse me?" Naruto wasn't ashamed of being twenty-one and a virgin, but something about a complete stranger pointing it out left him feeling awkward and exposed.

The other male chose to ignore the comment, his eyes hardening over with something akin to irritation. His gaze was glued to the stained couch. The longer he looked, the deeper his frown became.

"You saved me." It wasn't a question, but Naruto found he needed to confirm the man's statement.

"Yes, I came across you on my way home. You were..." Naruto faded off for a moment, unsure of how to phrase his words. "You were bleeding?" It was a question more than anything else. He still couldn't believe that last night had actually happened.

"I would have been fine if you had left me. I'm sure you have realized that I heal fast." He would ignore for now that he might have been killed if not for this man in front of him.

"I didn't know... at that time I still thought you were..." Naruto stopped dead, his eyes training in on a pair of coal black. The man stared back with a heart stopping intensity.

"You thought I was what?" A whisper of words, but Naruto heard them and felt compelled to answer.

"You aren't human." The strange man smirked, and Naruto half expected to see a pair of sharp fangs peaking out from that mouth. To his surprise, the strangers' teeth were like any other humans teeth. "You're not a vampire?"

They looked at each other for moment, before a chorus of dark chuckles expected the raven-haired man. The mirth was evident in his eyes. "Is that what you think I am?"

Naruto nodded not seeing the humor in his guess.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but vampires really don't exist. Well unless you consider the bat, but that's hardly the creatures Hollywood like's to push into your easily corrupted human mind." Naruto really wanted to take offense at that, but he was just too happy to know that this man wasn't going to drain him of blood.

"So what are you?" The fear he once felt morphed into fascination in a blink of the eye.

"Hn." Apparently, the man saw no reason in answering the question. He knew all to well the consequences that could come about with giving out such information. After all, it was the reason he was currently in such a sticky situation.

"Do you think I could have some clothes... um..." He fished around for a name, not that he really cared what this idiot called himself. He was just another human.

"Oh um, Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sasuke..." He waited for a moment. Hoping that the exchanging of names would get the blond known as Naruto off his ass. Sasuke didn't like walking around in his boxers if he could help it. Plus it wasn't like he could redress in his own clothes. They were in no shape to be wearable.

Naruto wanted to wrestle some answers out of this man, but he decided that for now he would stay quiet. At least it seemed like this Sasuke person wasn't dangerous. Still he was unnerved by the whole cuddling into his lap thing. What kind of sane person does that to a stranger? Perhaps it was some kind of odd creature ritual or something. One thing was for sure, Naruto hoped it didn't happen again.

Sasuke watched as Naruto soundlessly got up and walked off into the back of the apartment, no doubt where his bedroom was located. Now that he was alone, Sasuke allowed himself to relax with a heavy sigh. He would be safe here for the time being. It would give him a chance to formulate a plan, and hopefully go back into hiding.

The same thing happened year after year, century after century. Forever he was hunted with no peace to call his own. Sasuke was beginning to grow sick from always having to watch his back. He had even become to despise what he was, one of the last magical creatures that still walked this earth, and perhaps the rarest if not valuable.

Sometimes he wished for death, wondering if maybe giving himself up wouldn't be so bad. The only thing that seemed to stop him was the fear of what came after this life. Being alive for so long often made the individual attached to the world of the living. It was no different for Sasuke; he had grown to love living, even a life such as this.

Naruto then decided to return, a change of clothes held carelessly in his hands. Sasuke was sure they would be wrinkled.

"Here, I hope they fit." It was odd how comfortable Naruto felt around this man. It was as if he emanated a soothing aura. In any other situation, Naruto was sure he would have been a nervous wreck. It wasn't every day that you were in the presence of someone who was plainly not human. There was also the issue of what Sasuke actually was. By his dark appearance, Naruto had to guess he wasn't anything bright and cheery like a fairy or elf. Or maybe he was a dark elf. That could work.

Sasuke gave Naruto little notice as he pulled on a pair of worn jeans and a t-shirt with some unknown band's logo on it. They were a tad too big for him, but they would do. He wasn't in any mood to argue. At least the shirt was black, his preferred color of choice.

The clothes suited Sasuke quite well in Naruto's opinion. They flattered his dark aura and his handsome frame. Naruto was openly bisexual so he found no shame in eyeing a good-looking man, and Sasuke was by no means unattractive. Still Naruto made it a point to remind himself that this man was not human, which brought him back to the growing question. What was Sasuke?

"Are you like a Night Elf?" Naruto ventured, earning him a pointed look from his companion.

"You do know that this isn't a computer game." Naruto looked embarrassed for a moment. His friends really were rubbing off on him. Maybe he should try to block out their WOW conversations from now on.

"Ok then, how about just an elf." Naruto immediately regretted his words. The look he was thrown was overflowing with so much malice that it left Naruto breathless. Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed and bored into his own light blue.

"Don't ever compare me to those egotistical bastards." Apparently, Sasuke didn't like elves, that much was certain.

'_Well I can cross that one off my list._' Naruto slumped against the couch next to Sasuke's feet. He was sure to push out the coffee table to give himself more legroom. Normally he would sit himself on his couch, but given it's current condition he thought better of it.

"You owe me a new couch."

"What?" Naruto pointed to his soiled upholstery. Why would he bother paying for the damage when he could get Sasuke to. After all, it was his blood, or whatever the black shit was.

"You ruined my couch." Sasuke took a seat next to Naruto on the floor. Despite everything, he was content in his current surroundings. It had been forever since he had last been able to enjoy another's company without them trying to take advantage of what he was.

Naruto might have been annoying, but the blond was refreshing. He would never admit it, but Naruto was quickly growing on him. There was just something different about this boy. The fact that he was sitting here calmly with Sasuke like they were old friends, was proof enough.

"You're the one who put me on your couch." That was true, and Naruto wasn't sure he could argue with that. So instead, he faced forward and began to pout. This guy was an ass, but it was amusing nonetheless.

They were silent for a moment, Sasuke choosing to take in the small home around him. Given from its interior, he had to guess that it was an apartment. Not that it mattered; at least it was a place to call home; something Sasuke had been without for a long time.

Sasuke looked back towards Naruto; the boy had a frown spread over his features. It looked as if he were deep in thought. Sasuke could only imagine the things being brought up in that mind. He had the hunch that they concerned him, and what he was. Too bad Naruto wasn't going to find out anytime soon. Still that didn't keep his deep-rooted instincts from bubbling to the surface. One of which was rather embarrassing. Out of all the people who could have found him, it had to be this blond whom Sasuke was strangely attracted to.

The urge to lay his head upon that warm, soft lap was pulling at the back of his mind. Perhaps if he closed his eyes and focused on more important things he could ignore the impulse. He needed to devise a plan of action. It was clear that Sasuke could not stay here for long. In doing so, he would be putting this boy in danger. The woman who was pursuing him was a demon, and would not stop until she had Sasuke within her reach. Even if it meant killing Naruto, she would not stop.

"Umm... Sasuke." What was it now? Sasuke didn't feel like answering any more questions.

"Not now Naruto." He let his course of thoughts resume, falling back into his mind.

"Yeah well, you're doing it again." The uncertainty in the blonds' voice triggered some concern from Sasuke. Whether he wanted to admit it or not. Slowly he reopened his eyes to the world around him. Strangely, the view had changed since he had last taken it in. The room around him looked distorted. It was if he had gone from sitting up straight to lying on his side.

'_But I never laid down...'_ His thought process immediately derailed when he felt the floor beneath him shift. Craning his neck, Sasuke came face to face with a blushing Naruto whom peered down at him through thick lashes.

Sasuke felt the same intense heat rise unto his cheeks, and he fought a losing battle over his blush. Sighing he resigned himself to his fate. It was pointless to fight his instincts.

"Just deal with it Naruto. It's just something I do." It was clipped and forced, but it had its desired affect. Naruto relaxed under him.

A tanned hand came up to lazily pick at Sasuke's hair; twirling a strand around slender fingers. The action was soothing to Sasuke's frayed nerves, calming him down and relaxing his tired muscles. His body was still sore from the beating it had taken the previous night.

"Is this something you do to everyone?" The quiet question startled Sasuke at first, but he quickly settled his anxiety and stilled.

"No, you're one of the first. It's just a part of _what_ I am." And it was the truth. Very few humans caused this unsightly urge to surface. In fact, he could count them all on one hand. Naruto, though, was the first in few hundred years.

"So then what are you?" The curiosity was blatant in Naruto's eyes, making Sasuke want to divulge the information in which the blond sought. Sighing he decided that he could at least throw the boy a bone.

"I am probably the last thing you would expect. Although your culture is filled with legends of my kind." The words were spoken in slow clarity. He had to be sure that he gave nothing definite away while giving Naruto some of the information he thirsted for.

"You're an alien!" Sasuke could only look on completely dumbfounded. Something told him that even if he had spelt it out, Naruto would not have guessed correctly. Although it had yet to be proven if the blond could read at all. Instead of replying with some smart-ass retort, Sasuke merely chuckled. There was just something so endearing about this boy.

"Nice try, but that's another strike." Naruto groaned his defeat. This man was an enigma, and he was sure that Sasuke would continue to surprise him. Well at least it was Monday. He had a nice long day off to try and figure out this man who now lay as if asleep in his lap.

It was calming having the man there. Sasuke reminded Naruto of a cat. He was beginning to expect the dark man to purr at any given moment. Maybe he was a feline? Naruto would have asked, but the man just looked so content dozing.

A small smile spread it's way across Naruto's lips. Was it possible to grow attached to some in such a short amount of time? There was surely some deep-rooted magic at work, if nothing else.

Clink, the sound of metal upon metal, broke Naruto from his thoughts. The noise was so faint, but the beating of wind that came along with it caught the blonds' full attention.

Naruto's eyes darted around his small living room searching for the source of the disturbance. They trained in on the set of sliding glass doors that lead out onto the dirtied balcony. What he saw there took his breath away.

The city had been Naruto's home for as long as he could remember. He had been raised in the slums before getting himself a job and moving into a more middle class area. Yet through all his years with in this grim ridden city, he had never seen the magnificent bird that perched upon the railing outside his apartment.

Pigeons were a common sight. He had even chanced a glance at a falcon. This though was a hawk, Naruto knew that much. Its red color glinted in the morning sun as it looked intently at Naruto. The birds' eyes had a hint of intelligence that seemed all wrong in an animal.

His hands stilled their work on Sasuke's hair, letting the silken locks fall between stiff fingers. Naruto's full attention was trained upon the hawk, his mind working on why such an animal was roosting on his old and filthy balcony.

Sasuke who had been drifting of in a light slumber began to stir. The hypnotic fingers had ceased their work causing him to come back towards the waking world. His eyes fluttered open taking sight of Naruto's intent stare.

The look of wonder etched upon that handsome face halted Sasuke in his thoughts. It took him a moment before he could bring himself to look away. The curiosity of what could have captured Naruto's interest won over his earlier infatuation.

His head rolled lazily to its side. The dull beat of his heart turned into a rolling tide. Only the croaked screech of the hawk could make his heart pause in frantic fear.

The bird flew off just as Sasuke made it to his feet, startling a confused Naruto. Everything was going wrong too quickly for Sasuke's liking. He knew that hawk had not been a normal bird. The intent red eye that pierced through him was enough proof.

Sasuke knew that the creature was Sakura's lap dog. He had almost forgotten about the wretched changeling. It had been the reason for his sudden predicament. That damned Kakashi could find him no matter where he hid.

"Sasuke, what the hell?" And now it seemed that Naruto had been drug into all of this as well. From the way things looked, Sasuke was sure that Sakura would use Naruto against him. Kakashi would be a good boy and relay what he had seen. She would know right well that this human boy meant something to him.

"We have to leave." The next few minutes were the most crucial. They had to get as far from here as they could. There was no way of knowing how far away Sakura was at the moment.

"What? Why? I can't just leave." Sasuke wasn't in any mood to deal with a back-talking idiot. The blond had no clue how much danger he was in now.

It was up to Sasuke to keep him safe, and he would be sure that no harm came to this human.

Not giving Naruto much of a choice, Sasuke pulled him from the comfort of his home and into the eerily quiet hallway.

"I've been found, and it would be wise if you shut the hell up. Your life now depends on me!"

Naruto couldn't say he liked the way that sounded. He should have known better than let his guard down while he was with this bastard. Thinking back on it, maybe he should have left Sasuke to bleed to death.

The idea stung him deep within his chest. Somehow, the idea just seemed all wrong. He knew that he was lying to himself. If Naruto could do everything all over again, he knew that nothing would have changed. Perhaps this was that moment in life when you discover your purpose. Something told Naruto that he was always meant to find Sasuke. They were destined to meet.

Giving up on trying to fight what was coming at him, Naruto grasped Sasuke's hand firmly as he let himself be led into the unknown. He was afraid of what would come after this, and what evil they were fleeing from, but everything just felt calmer as he held Sasuke's hand with in his own. It was almost as if Naruto knew that despite what may happen from this moment on, everything would be okay in the end.

Naruto no longer cared if he was putting all his faith in a strange man he had met only the night before. He would even go so far as to ignore the fact that this man was some unknown creature. To Naruto, none of that mattered. He would believe in his gut feeling. Sasuke would keep him safe. That much he knew for sure.

* * *

To Be Continued . . .

* * *

_A/N - Well there you have it. Sadly the relationship development is speedy, or so I think. I blame it on me trying to keep this short, and then failing... also what is Sasuke? xD I know... but ya'll don't... or you shouldn't. Don't try to guess either, cause I won't say a word, except that I think it's funny that he is what he is in this fic. I blame my bad sense of humor. _

_Part two will be out real soon since it's written. _

_-Akiru-_


	2. Part Two

* * *

Part Two

**

* * *

**

Sakura looked out over the cloud ridden sky. Her mind was a mix of muddled thoughts, some of which brought a light frown upon her petite face. She had been alone in exile for a long time. The growing emptiness within her gnawed at her being like a dog would on a bone.

Elves were a prideful race. They were proud of their heritage and of their power. It was what separated them from the dwarves, and the trolls. Most importantly, it divided them from the dirtied human race.

But even among her people, Sakura was held in awe. She was the oldest daughter of the Elven Queen herself, and the most beautiful of her kind. It was a fact that Sakura prided herself on. Not a creature alive could resist her. Even the succubus turned green in envy when within Sakura's presence.

Looking back on it, Sakura couldn't help but hate herself for her vanity. It was the cause of this hellish life she now found herself in. If only she could have held her tongue, and had known when to back down.

If that had been the case, then when the Queen Fairy had boasted of her superior looks, Sakura would have kept silent. Let the pixie think what she wanted.

But, no Sakura had challenged that, and she had angered the queen. In return, she had been cursed. Forever doomed to walk as a human. It was the most disgraceful of fates. Even Sakura's own mother would not acknowledge her daughter.

The only way to return to her people was in the hope of finding a cure. Sakura found the answer quite quickly. Now if only she could capture the beast who had become her only hope.

She quickly shook her head of such thoughts. Kakashi could be seen on the horizon, and Sakura knew that he would bring to her good news. It was not often that the changeling disappointed her.

The red-tailed hawk prepared itself to land, extending sharp talons to meet the building's roof. Upon impact, it was shoed feet that actual met ground. Kakashi had been sure to change to his original form before landing. It just made everything so much smoother.

Kakashi dipped his head in greeting, a smile playing on his lips. No doubt, the information he held would elate his mistress.

"Sakura." She made no move other then to show that he had her attention. She knew he would proceed without a verbal command. He had been trained well. "He isn't far from here, but I fear he's now on the move. Though he will be forced to take a slower pace."

Sakura watched him closely, taking in this new information and mulling it about in thought. "Is he still injured?" She questioned, surprised if that was the case.

"It seems he has become a pet to some human. No doubt he won't leave the boy to fall prey to his pursuers." Emerald eyes widened; shock clearly evident. In Sakura's whole life, she had never heard of Sasuke attaching himself to another. With his being the last of his kind, it would have traveled fast if anyone had gotten wind of such an occurrence.

"This could be used in our favor." She nodded to herself in thought. This could be the chance they had been waiting for. Her prey had a lovely little weakness, and Sakura would be sure to take full advantage of it.

* * *

The clogged breeze swept over Naruto as he pushed out and into the morning air of the bustling city. From the top of the roof he could see the skyline as the sun moved to take it's high place in the vast blue overhead. Sasuke was behind him, a small pressure on his back pushing forward. The buildings edge loomed closer and closer.

For a moment, Naruto became concerned that they would go careening over the edge. Sasuke stopped them a few feet from the deathly plumage. His hand dragged itself from the small of the blondes back to trail down tan arms to grip at a warm hand.

The appendage shook in the ravens hand and Sasuke frowned. Naruto was no doubt anxious about what was going on. He had been rather forcefully stripped from the comfort of his own home and into this tangled web that had been woven.

Sasuke tightened his hold, trying to reassure his companion. The blond squeezed back flashing a small smile.

Naruto wasn't sure why he felt so apprehensive. Maybe it was the unknown that was lingering so close to his once normal life. Regardless he trampled on such thoughts, finding no room for them in his consciousness.

"I'm sorry." The words were faint, a whisper upon the wind. Naruto heard them; they broke through the silence like a knife. "I've taken your life from you."

Sasuke wouldn't meet his eyes. The raven was afraid of what he might see swimming in those clear pools. He wasn't even sure why he was apologizing. Maybe it was just because he didn't know what else to say.

The silence stretched out, to the point that Sasuke was unsure if Naruto was even going to answer. He wouldn't have blamed him, but some inner part of Sasuke's being hoped that Naruto would forgive him.

Finally, the blond shrugged. He might not have known the full extent of what was going on but he was sure that he did not feel any animosity towards this man.

"You've taken nothing from me. So what if I can't live my crappy life anymore. Who's to say what lies ahead isn't better than what I had?" The morning sun caught Naruto then, bathing him in its translucent glow. Sasuke couldn't argue and for once, he felt calmed by those words. This time things might not be so bad.

Saying no more on the subject, the raven turned looking out over the city. More important things needed his attention. They had to find safe hiding, and quickly. Unfortunately, the only place that came to mind brought a scowl to Sasuke's face. He had hoped not to bump into his old acquaintance, but fate seemed to have other ideas.

He could only hope that by the time everything was said and done; no blood was shed.

"Naruto." It was time to flee, and the blond would need his help to keep up. Usually he despised giving others the use of his powers, but today he would make an exception.

The blond looked at Sasuke intently waiting for the other to continue. Instead of verbally pursuing his thoughts, Sasuke brought his thumb to his mouth. At first Naruto was confused until he saw the gold stream of blood pool from the digit. He was at a loss as to why the raven was inflicting such a wound upon himself.

Sasuke didn't bother to explain as he brought his thumb up to offer it to Naruto. Who flinched away, not knowing what was being offered.

"Drink it." The clarification only seemed to confuse Naruto more. Sasuke decided to elaborate. They didn't have time for this. "I need to lend you some of my abilities... otherwise you won't be able to keep up."

Not bothering to give Naruto a chance to think things over, Sasuke forcefully plunged his thumb between plump lips. He was sure to smear the appendage over the wet muscle. When he was satisfied he pulled out, almost laughing at the disgusted face Naruto was sporting.

Naruto swallowed despite everything, and grimaced at the clear taste of blood that lingered on his tongue. The substance might have looked more like warm butterscotch, but it surely tasted nothing of the sort. It was most definitely blood.

Strangely enough, Naruto felt no different. If he was expecting anything, it might have been a warm pulse throughout his body. Perhaps even some rise in his sense of power. What he felt was a dull nothing. If anything, he felt even plainer than before.

It wasn't until he was being hoisted over the edge of the building that he began to panic. The slightly shorter building across the street came up fast below Naruto's very normal feet. He knew that he was going to die from the force of impact. Sasuke had been wrong; his blood hadn't helped Naruto in the least. If anything, it had done the exact opposite.

With a screech, Naruto began clambering over himself to grab onto Sasuke, hoping that the very much nonhuman could save his life.

Sasuke in turn grunted his annoyance and pushed Naruto off to the side. It was too late to do much else. They were only a few feet from impact.

Naruto could only shut his eyes and pray. Maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad, or so he hoped. When the roof came, he felt his muscles spasm and take the impact. He crouched as he landed, much like a cat. In fact, it felt as if he had just jumped off his bed, instead of a large building.

So maybe he had been wrong. It looked as if he had gained some power from Sasuke after all, and in all honesty, Naruto found it very cool.

The adrenaline pushed through his veins as he was pulled along by Sasuke. They ran at a rate Naruto would never dream of accomplishing. He felt like a deer or perhaps a cheetah running across the wild plains. Naruto could never remember feeling so free.

Buildings became no obstacle as they merely vaulted up them. The giggles that emitted from Naruto's throat were of pure joy. Even Sasuke couldn't help the faint smirk that spread itself across his lips.

Sadly, the adventure was over too soon for Naruto's liking, as he found himself in the blatantly obvious red-light district. It wasn't as if he had even been here before, but the hookers that littered the street gave it away.

"Uh... Sasuke..."

"Shhh... Don't talk to them. Just ignore them, that way they won't bother you." Was all Sasuke said as he marched them down the grime-ridden streets.

It wasn't long before a group of three rather scantily dressed woman sauntered up to the pair of boys. Naruto wasn't sure he liked how they were eyeing him; like a piece of meat. Better yet, they probably saw Sasuke and himself as their next paycheck.

"Hey boys, looking for a little fun?" The blond of the group asked. Sasuke, like he had stated before, said nothing. He just plowed on through, disregarding the indigent huffs the pack of woman gave.

Naruto was half expecting them to follow in pursuit, but they just walked on. Apparently, they were used to such treatment.

Fortunately, they weren't bothered for the remainder of their stroll. The prostitutes would look, but very few bothered to comment to them. It was probably Sasuke's glare that frightened them away, not that Naruto was complaining. If anything, he was glad that he wouldn't have to deal with these women trying to get into his pants. Truth be told; they scared him.

"We're here." Looking up, Naruto saw that they now stood in front of a rather decent looking building. Or more like it was less trashy then the majority of the establishments on the street. Unfortunately, it had to be an adult 'toy' store. Somehow, it seemed all wrong.

Naruto wasn't given much time to think on the matter before he was being led through the nicely carved doors. Which appropriately enough, had naked woman and men engaging in sexual exploits decorating the fronts.

Inside, Naruto was assaulted with the strong aroma of incense. The smell seemed to immediately relax him, not even the sight of the merchandise bothered him; although he tried not to look.

Luckily, Sasuke lead him off towards what seemed to be the main staircase, and away from the store itself. It seemed that the upper levels of the building had been renovated into a more homey atmosphere, leaving Naruto to believe that the stores owner used this part as his living quarters.

The place was littered with art, and extravagant decorations. Even an out of place koi pond seemed to flow through out the inner workings of the building. It left the space thrumming with the sound of running water.

"Sasuke-kun?" Naruto jumped at the exclamation. He hadn't expected such a sudden entrance. Looking around he tried to locate the speaker. He had been so sure that they had been alone in the room.

"That is you, isn't it?" The voice was very much masculine, and Naruto was shocked when he finally laid eyes on the speaker. There, sitting amongst the lily pads of the koi pond, was a man. No, that wasn't right. If anything Naruto would have to say, it was a mermaid, or merman to be more precise. The creature was no bigger than that of a large carp, and Naruto was surprised when he saw that the fish like tail was that of a normal calico koi. Was this the pet variety of the mermaid species? Naruto had no clue.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke nodded, greeting the fish like man. Suigetsu smiled, flashing a row of sharp teeth. Since when did koi have bites like that? Naruto made note not too get to close to the fish.

"It's been awhile horn-boy. I was beginning to wonder when you were going to get your ass back here. Sai has been missing you."

"Wonderful." Naruto couldn't help but catch the sarcasm in that statement. "Perhaps I should have stayed away longer."

Suigetsu huffed, before splashing his tail about indigently. The action caused the hems of Sasuke's jeans to dampen; which in turn deepened the scowl of the raven's face.

Naruto who had been silent far too long for his liking, decided to speak up. "I want one!"

Both Sasuke and Suigetsu turned towards the fascinated blond, their eyebrows rose. "No you don't." Was the only answer Naruto got from Sasuke. Apparently, the two did not get along.

"Why? What's wrong with me?" Suigetsu questioned, not liking being put down.

"Everything. Now go tell Sai I'm here. You know how he gets when he's left out of the loop." The small fish man grunted, clearly not please. Though he nodded and left regardless, swimming off down the narrow stream that lined the back hall.

"What is he anyways?"

Sasuke paused for a moment, contemplating on how to answer. "Pretty much your pet store version of a mermaid. Hence his temperament issues, it's just a side affect of bad breeding."

"So I could get one?" Naruto ventured to ask. Something about having a talking pet seemed to excite him. Sadly, it had the opposite affect on Sasuke.

The man shook his head, giving Naruto a clear no. "They're a pain in the ass and never shut u—" Sasuke never had a chance to finish that sentence as a blob of water hurtled straight into his face.

Naruto snorted a laugh, followed by a cackle from the koi who had just returned.

"Serves you right, you bastard." Suigetsu taunted. "Oh and don't talk about my breeding, when you had an ass for a mother."

Sasuke said nothing, preferring not to get into this argument again. He could only tolerate it so many times, and he guessed Sai wouldn't be too happy if he killed his precious pet.

The koi turned to Naruto who was still laughing, Suigetsu would much rather talk to this human than Sasuke any day. "Sai said he would be down in a minute. I would just suggest you keep your Re'em in line." And then he was gone, swimming off towards the inner workings of the pond ranting off in what Naruto guessed to be fluent Japanese.

Naruto though, turned in question towards Sasuke. "Re'em? What's that?" He asked.

Sasuke stayed silent, not even bothering to look towards the blond as he wiped away the remainder of water.

"Is that what you are... a Re'em or whatever?" Naruto pushed, wanting to get the answers he so dearly searched for.

Finally, Sasuke shot him a look. "It's no concern of yours. Just drop it." His tone was hard and cold, leaving Naruto feeling slapped. He was only left to nod before looking away, not wanting to see the emptiness in those dark eyes.

Sasuke chastised himself for being so harsh. It was just an annoyance to have these feelings, and somehow he was afraid that everything would change if Naruto found out the truth. He didn't want the blond to turn out like all the others. Sasuke wanted to hope that he was different.

Sighing he slipped over towards Naruto, laying his head of the smaller boy's shoulder since his lap wasn't available.

Naruto visibly calmed, his tense shoulders easing at the touch of the other man. Somehow, the contact reassured him that everything was alright, and that Sasuke was no longer mad. If he had ever really been upset at all. He couldn't even bring himself to mind when Sasuke's wet hair began to dampen his clothed shoulder.

"What a touching sight. I am almost sad that I have to interrupt... oh well." For the second time that day, Naruto's head whipped up to catch a glimpse of the rooms new occupant. This one though seemed to be visibly human, although Naruto had a hunch that, that was not the case.

"Sai." Sasuke greeted, not saying more than was needed. It was becoming very apparent to Naruto, that the raven was not a people person.

This Sai character seemed to completely disregard Sasuke, his eyes becoming intently glued on the blond beside him.

"Oh and who might you be?" Naruto felt his cheeks heat up against his will, and his heart began to pound in his chest. There was just something about this guy that was making Naruto feel far too uncomfortable. He couldn't even bring himself to look away from those coal grey eyes that bore into his own. There seemed to be a magnetic pull, drawing him in. It left Naruto feeling weak and defenseless.

Suddenly he was yanked close into Sasuke's warm body, which brought him back into reality. The raven was scowling once again, clearly not happy with something.

"Knock it off Sai; he isn't one of your toys."

"Aw, but he's just so cute. Can't I have at least one go at him?" Sai pouted, eyeing Naruto with hungry eyes.

"You lay one finger on him, and I will promise you that you'll regret it." The threat was clear, and it made Naruto feel slightly more comforted. Still, he felt confused about what had just happened. One moment he was fine, and the next it felt as he was being drawn into some dream world.

As if sensing the blonds' confusion, Sasuke decided to enlighten him. "Sai is an Incubus. One that doesn't know when to keep his dick in his own pants." He growled out, clearly not to happy with the other male.

Naruto just inclined his head. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the whole truth. From the way Sasuke was acting, Sai couldn't have had anything good in store for him.

"Hmm... possessive aren't we. What does this little human mean to you? You never struck me as one to become attached." Sasuke said nothing, not caring to get into this topic. He was even unsure of what Naruto was to him. Plus Sai was the last person he wanted to talk feelings with.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders; there were more important things to deal with at the moment. He would worry about his relationship with Naruto later, when they had time to spare.

"Sakura found us." Sai looked up at the mention of the elf. It had been a while since he had come across the woman, and he hoped to keep it as that. One could say that they did not share pleasant memories.

"And you want me to help you?" Sasuke said nothing, causing a clearly fake laughter to burst forth from the seductive demon. "Is that all I am good for Sasuke? Be careful, you might lead me to think that you are taking advantage of me."

It was Sasuke's turn to snort in dull amusement. "If you are offended from that, then I might just have to call you a hypocrite."

The room around them grew quiet, Naruto taking in the scene with slight interest. There was something about this Sai character that did not sit well with him. So instead of focusing on the man, he relaxed in Sasuke's arms and took in the knickknacks scattered about.

An old warn copy of '_War and Peace_' by Tolstoy sat atop some even more tattered sheet music. Naruto was curious to know just how old some of the belongings were, but he kept himself from asking.

The grandfather clock chimed in the corner followed by a chorus of cuckoo clocks that signaled the arrival of noon. One in particular stole Naruto's attention. He watched in amusement as an obviously Dutch woman ran around in a mechanical circle; fleeing from her male pursuer. It was such a humorous sight to see a clock portray. Apparently, he was the only to see the humor in it, for Sasuke and Sai continued to argue.

"Fine then, we will go elsewhere if you don't feel like putting up with us." Naruto blinked as he was roughly pulled away, being steered once again by an irritated raven.

"Oh will you calm down. You can stay!" Sai called, not bothering to move from his place. "Plus where else do you have to go?" The incubus smiled. He had won; Sai knew that Sasuke only came to him when he was desperate.

Like he had predicted, Sasuke slowed to a stop. His shoulders were still as if he was fighting an inner battle. In truth, he was actually contemplating trying to make it on his own. Would it be all that hard to hide away? The answer taunted him, and Sasuke knew that his and Naruto's only chance of survival was held tightly within Sai's slick hands.

"Touch Naruto and die." At hearing the reminder, Sai smiled. He had won.

"I wouldn't dream of it... or I would, but you can hardly blame me. That face is just begging to be fucked." Luckily, for all three occupants, Sasuke decided to ignore the comment. He doubted Naruto wanted to be witness to the violent act that played through his mind. One of these days, Sasuke would have to repay the perverted bastard. To bad, that day wasn't close at hand.

Instead, the raven ignored his old acquaintance. He needed some time to himself. The morning had taken more out of him then he was willing to admit. Naruto also seemed to be lagging behind now that his system had processed out Sasuke's blood. No doubt, his human body was yearning for some rest.

"We'll be in the guest room." That was the last he said to Sai before disappearing down one of the dark halls with Naruto taking up the rear.

Like the rest of the house, the guest room was decorated with novelty and antique items from all over the world. This particular room seemed to be set to a Renaissance theme. Books with broken bindings read different titles of Shakespeare's plays.

Even a dress, reminiscent to something one might picture Juliet wearing, hung on the wall. Alongside it, sat dozens of missed match art, giving the room an eclectic feel.

Sasuke collapsed on the bed, lying back on the abundant plush pillows. The sight looked so tempting that Naruto couldn't resist the urge to crawl up next to the other man. The mattress was so soft that it took him no time to begin drifting into the world of dreams.

Lulled by the warmth of Sasuke's body, Naruto closed his eyes and let sleep whisk him away. This time his dreams were pleasant, free from the ruby eyed demons, and filled with a handsome raven haired man that assured him everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

A week, Naruto had been stuck in this house, for a whole fucking week. The poor boy was going stir crazy. Sai's house might have had dozens of thousands of things that could keep one entertained for years, but Naruto was sorely missing the warm sun on his skin. Even the polluted smell of the city air was missed.

He had even ventured down into the store on the bottom levels. It amazed him just how many kinks people had. Although he had to admit that, the edible underwear was quite tasty.

Currently he was quietly sitting by the edge of the koi pond playing a simple game of chess with Suigetsu. Amazingly, the little fish boy was an excellent opponent. Naruto had only been able to beat him twice out of the five games they had played.

Sasuke sat in the corner reading a collection of Edgar Allen Poe. It somehow suited him and his currently dark mood. In fact, the raven had been going through the 'emo' books, as Naruto fondly called them. Just before he had been reading some poems by Charles Baudelaire.

The click of Naruto's knight being jumped danced off the walls, soon followed by the blonds' moans of disappointment. Now all he had within his arsenal were a few pawns, his king, and a bishop. Shit, and Suigetsu had his queen. It looked as if Naruto would not be coming out of this victorious.

"Quiet Naruto, I can't even hear myself think."

"Says the one who isn't being beaten by a fish!" Sasuke chuckled in his corner. If he was any less of a person, he might have told Naruto that the 'fish' had beaten him plenty of times before. It was a know fact that Suigetsu spent his free time perfecting his game. Sasuke was mildly impressed that Naruto was able to pull two wins from him.

"Check!" Suigetsu announced, swishing his tail about in excitement. "That's for calling me a fish."

"But that's what you are." Naruto argued.

"I'm a koi." The pointed look Suigetsu gave the blond said that he wouldn't be argued with. It was apparent that the koi believed that being a koi separated him from being just a 'fish'.

Before Naruto could retort, Sasuke decided to intervene. "Save it Naruto. This is one battle you have no hope of winning."

Seeing that it was futile, Naruto opted to go bug Sasuke who seemed to finally emerge from his reading. Maybe today would be the day that he could talk the jerk into taking him outside. Just a small little stroll would do the trick.

Naruto had been used to holding himself up inside his apartment to avoid his noise neighbors, but this was ridiculous. At least back home, he had his balcony. If he was missing outside, he could simple step out to get a quick breath of fresh air.

"Hey Sasuke."

"No." Within the week they had spent together, the two men had grown increasingly familiar with each other. Learning the others moods and quirks. Sasuke could easily read Naruto, a fact that drove the blond insane.

"But Sasuke." He whined, knowing it would get him nowhere. "I have been stuck inside for a whole week. I have needs!"

"Let him go. He isn't the one that bitch is looking for." Suigetsu piped in from across the room. He had settled himself on a floating lily pad as he watched a soap opera that was playing on mute.

"I told you Kakashi already saw him with me." The raven countered. He didn't like that he was being ganged up on.

"Yeah, and I am sure they think you dumped him somewhere along the way. Sorry to point out the obvious, but you are known as being mister antisocial." Violet eyes scanned over the subtitles on the screen, never straying towards the other two males.

"See! Because you're socially inept, I'll be fine." Sasuke was about ready to throw his book at one very annoying blond head. He was at the end of his patients. At this point, he could careless what Naruto did, so long as he was quiet.

"Fine! If you want to go get yourself killed, then be my guest. Go get your breath of fresh air, or whatever."

Naruto jumped for joy. The stupid bastard was being paranoid. The most he had to fear were the hookers on the street. Not even bothering to look behind him, Naruto bounded down the stairs and out the door. His salvation awaited him.

Sai who had been waiting in the shadows, stepped forward. "Do you think it was smart letting him go?"

The shrug he received was halfhearted and lazy. "He'll be fine." Somehow, those words felt so empty on Sasuke's lips.

* * *

The sky was overcast; it would probably rain later that night. Naruto could smell it in the air along with the smog of a factory down the street. It was a sweet smell, and unique to the city. Strange how it's the more unsightly things we become attached to.

Not many people were out on the street, for that Naruto was grateful. It wasn't that he wanted to be alone. The opposite in fact, but he needed time to think. To clear his mind of the fog that had taken root.

In the course of one night, everything Naruto had known about the world was thrown out the window. His whole life he had grown up trying to dispel the notion of fantasy and magic. Being an orphan forced a child to grow up quicker than the norm.

Now, because of Sasuke, Naruto was being forced to rewrite his thoughts on the world and reality. It was so much to take in. Every corner seemed to reveal something new, and Naruto wasn't even sure what Sasuke was. Sai was an incubus and Suigetsu was a merman, but Sasuke might as well have been human; superman even.

The odd thing was, Naruto no longer cared. To the blond, Sasuke had become a close friend. Nothing less than that, and Naruto was sure that would not change. The man could be death himself, and Naruto would still be there to stand by his side.

Further up the street, stood two women. Amazing well dressed for the females Naruto had grown accustomed to seeing walking this part of town. Not to mention that they weren't hard on the eyes.

One in particular seemed intently interested in Naruto. Her jewel green eyes trained in on him, beckoning him closer. The woman's companion kept throwing shy glances over her shoulder, before returning to play with her long onyx hair.

The bolder of the two, smiled waving him over with a decorated hand. From her wrist, hung multitudes of silver and gold bracelets that matched the rings on her fingers. Naruto was instantly reminded of gypsies.

It wasn't until he chanced a glance to his right that he saw a sign for a fortuneteller. Suddenly everything made more sense. These women were most likely seers. Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto made his way over. He had never had his fortune told, and now seemed like a good time. Who knew what could be waiting around the corner for him.

"Welcome my boy!" The strawberry blond greeted, a strange accent mixing her words. "Your fortune? Yes?"

"Yes?" The woman looked at him seriously for a moment, before breaking down in a fit of giggles. Naruto, taken aback by the whole things, just blinked in confusion.

"Sorry, sorry." The woman amended, speaking in perfect English. "I couldn't help myself. Everyone seems to expect a weird foreign seer. Although I can't quiet understand it, and here I am not even the prophet here." She heartedly slapped the back of the quiet girl beside her. "That would be Hinata here. You won't find a better fortune for miles."

Shaking himself from his shock, Naruto smiled. "I've never had my fortune read before, so I wouldn't know what to expect. Your accent was good though."

The woman seemed pleased, nodding her head in agreement. "Well when Hinata asked me to help her out, I decided to have some fun with it." She looked the blond over quickly. "Oh and I'm Sakura by the way."

The familiarity of the name hit Naruto like a ton of bricks. It was as if he had just heard the name minutes before, but grasped at nothing. His mind was a blank slate, nothing coming to refresh his memory.

He shook the feeling aside. Perhaps he had heard it while watching TV.

"I'm Naruto." The women seemed pleased. Naruto didn't blame them; they were getting a costumer after all. "So how do we get started?"

"Well not out here obviously." Sakura laughed a sharp high laugh that grated on Naruto's nerves. He was instantly reminded of the wicked witch in the Wizard of Oz, granted looking back, it sounded nothing like it.

The group of three proceeded to march up the aged stoop, its steps damp from the humidity in the air. Too busy in watching his next step, Naruto did not catch a glimpse of the large hawk as it took off from it's roost atop the light post; right above the blonds oblivious head.

It flew of with a screech; an ominous foretelling of the events that were to come.

* * *

Kakashi flew on, his destination set. He had his orders, and no matter how much he wished to not pursue the evil deed he was forced onward. No matter how much his conscience nagged at the back of his mind, Kakashi could not go against his Master's wishes.

It was all this blasted collars fault. Kakashi landed, looking completely human, outside of an unknown store. His hands played with the cool leather; calloused pads grazing intricate runes. He knew not of what they read, only of what they accomplished.

It felt like ages ago, that he had been seduced by the woman he now served. It was sickening how easily his younger self had been taken in by a lovely face. Sakura had been no different; he was in love from the moment he had laid eyes on her.

She had come to him with charming words and sultry moves. Kakashi was helpless and at her mercy. It really was a shame that he could not see the deception behind her innocent smiles.

No sooner than she had opened her bed to him, had he been spouting vows of devotion and loyalty. Before he had known it, she had collared him. Forever binding him to her, or until he could bring Sakura the one thing she desired.

The damn Re'em that now was just within their grasps. If Sakura's plan went accordingly, he would come more than willingly.

The blond human was easy enough to lure in. He was far too trusting for his own good. Did he not know that a woman's inviting smiles were just as poisonous as a viper? He would no doubt learn that lesson the hard way, just as Kakashi had done.

Looming in the distance was the porn shop, and his targeted point. Pale limps began to spasm and twist. Kakashi's body shifted, taking the form of a common grey tabby. His only defining feature was the red eye that flashed in the warming sun. It looked as if the clouds had begun to break. The metaphorical calm before the storm.

Curling up on the steps of the shop, Kakashi waited. It was all about to begin. The end was coming, and a cool rush apprehension washed over him. There was no telling what was to come. Regardless, whether good or bad, Kakashi would take it head on.

For now, he would just wait for the signal that he knew would come in a moment's time. Hoping that by the time the sunset, Kakashi could look out upon the world as a free man.

* * *

Steam rose to mingle with the deep breaths that Naruto took. Blue eyes looked intently at the cup of tea that had been set before him. A clouded mist twisted up from the warm drink; a strong smell of unknown herbs assaulted the senses.

"You want me to just drink this?" The two girls nodded, Sakura sipping on her own glass.

"Yes, Hinata is a master of Tasseography. Reading tea leaves that is." The raven-haired woman nodded, agreeing with her friend. Naruto had heard of such methods before, one being when he had delved into the Harry Potter books. Still he was amazed that it was actually something that was still used. How could tea leaves possibly tell a persons future. It sounded like a bunch of mumbo-jumbo to him.

"So I just have to drink this, and then you can tell my future?" he motioned his cup towards Hinata, who nodded once again. It seemed like all that girl did was nod. Could she even talk?

"I will read them once you are done." Or maybe she could talk. The words were so quiet that Naruto had to strain his ears to catch them. How many words had she spoken that had gone unnoticed thus far? With such a soft voice, no wonder the girl rarely opened her mouth.

He sniffed the tea once more for good measure. This time he was able to pick out a citrus tang, probably lemon or orange. Paying it no mind, he took a hefty sip. Naruto wasn't fond of tea, so he found that the quicker he downed it, the sooner he would be finished.

The bitter drink burned at his throat, causing him to slow his intake. Naruto was sure not to swallow any leaves. The last thing he needed was to swallow the one leaf that foretold his approaching death.

With one last gulp, Naruto dropped the cup down to the table with a dramatic clunk. If the girls had not known better, they would have assumed he had ingested acid by the face he was making.

"Damn, that shit is rank." He brought his cleaned sleeve up to wipe the excess from his face. Naruto couldn't bear to let his tongue clean up such a foul mess. Maybe the next time he did this, he would ask for some sugar, or Splenda at the very least. Sweet tea was just a tab more bearable.

"It's not that bad." Sakura complained, ignoring a dark chuckle that emitted from within her thoughts. She should have known that the tea would have held a much more bitter taste than what was normal. The herb she had added was known to do that.

"Here, read these... I need water or —" He let his sentence trail off, finding it suddenly hard to focus. The way the world around him swayed and twisted reminded him of the time he had tried smoking pot. Immediately his mind leapt to the tea. Had it been drugged?

As darkness clouded his vision, Naruto began to panic. No, this wasn't happening. Sasuke had been right. He should have stayed in the safety of his new home. It was too late for that; he would have to face the consequences of his childish mistake. He only hoped that no one else would have to suffer along with him.

In his last moments of consciousness, he couldn't help but hope that Sasuke would not bother to come for him. Naruto did not deserve to be saved.

Sakura stood, a sick smile spreading her lovely face. It was done. She had her pawn, one that would bring the prize she sought, to her willingly.

This boy was the ticket to her salvation. Looking back it had all been too easy. Just some sweet-talking and perfect timing. The waiting had been the hardest, but it paid off.

Hinata stood, going to catch Naruto before he fell onto the hard floor. The girl was sadly an innocent victim in this, blackmailed into returning an old favor.

"You promise he won't be hurt?" The elf grunted deep with her throat, a mix between a chuckle and annoyance. Hadn't they been over this already?

"As long as Sasuke listens, nothing will happen to this boy. I might even give him back to you as a nice little pet." Sakura laughed as she looked down at the sleeping male. They would have to move him quickly. If she knew Sasuke, he would come to look for the human soon.

"What is it about you? How could you capture that creature so easily?" A sense of wonder traced the words, hiding the darker jealousy that thrummed deep within them. Even Hinata looked away from Naruto, locking eyes with her companion.

"That's something you'll never know." The harsh words sounded so odd coming from such a passive mouth. Sakura might have even laughed, if not for the mocking she sensed.

She kicked the raven-haired girl harshly, forcing her to stand. "Get him out of here." The quiet girl shrunk at the hit, wavering on her throbbing calf. Hinata nodded, hefting the human boy over her shoulder. It was in times like these that she was thankful for her inhuman strength.

Standing up, her eyes wandered. The empty tea cup laid tipped on it's side, the tea leaves splayed out in plain sight. Pale lavender eyes widened at what they saw within the sopping green mess. There amongst the herbs, read a future Hinata had not seen coming.

Looking at the boy in her arms, she couldn't help but feel a sense of awe at what the Naruto's future held. Without a second thought, Hinata was out the door, Sakura close behind.

They would bring him towards the south side of town. There was an old abandoned amusement park that Sakura found to be the perfect location. Hinata found it all very silly, but given the seclusion that the place promised, it was probably a good choice. No one would be around to see the battle that would no doubt take place.

Sakura might think Sasuke would go down without a fight, but Hinata knew better. She had personally known Sasuke for many years. He had been, at one time, a close friend to her cousin. Because of this, she was sure that Sasuke would want retribution for the taking of this boy. He would not rest until someone paid for the crime.

The door to the back entrance swung out into a neatly kept garden. Hinata grew all her herbs and spices that were used in her teas. It was her proud little hobby. She was sure to stay on the path, casting glances behind her. Sakura too was being carful not to trample on the growing plants.

"Kakashi left the car in the back alley. Just throw him in the back." Sure enough, behind the gate sat a simple white car. Hinata didn't bother to look at the make as Sakura opened the back door.

Naruto was laid carefully on leather seats, his skin sticking to the surface. The boy gave a muffled groan. Momentarily Sakura was afraid he was coming to, but he quickly settled back in.

Sakura had already slid into the drivers' seat, the keys in the ignition. She looked back just as Hinata closed the car door.

"Are you coming?" At first Hinata thought to decline. She hadn't wanted much part in this scheme. The tealeaves flashed to mind, and she found it hard to resist the urge.

Hinata wanted to see this through, and how this boys' future would really turn out. With a shaky breath, the quiet girl nodded.

"I'll come." If Sakura was surprised, she didn't show it. Instead, she revved the engine as the other woman got in on the passenger side. The car was in motion before the door was closed, racing off down the back street.

* * *

The television flashed, changing through channels as another was cast aside. A woman came on, her sickly sweet smile trying to sell the latest toothpaste. Another commercial, was there anything else on? The next station wasn't anymore promising. Some miniseries played, a slow monotone man spoke in a western drawl.

At this point Suigetsu was about ready to throw the remote across the room. Granted he didn't wish to extort that much energy. Not to mention he didn't feel like dealing with Sai if he destroyed one of the mans' precious collectibles. Instead, he slid the object across the floor and out of sight.

He eyed one marble sculptured mermaid in distaste that sat quietly in a corner. Sai wouldn't miss one worthless piece of art. Besides, Suigetsu was sure that the thing had uneven breasts. The mermaid had always been a focus of the koi's dislike. Why would his master need that _thing_, when he had a lovely koi to look at? In a huff, he turned away, but not with out a good aimed whack of his tail.

The television turned off in a bleep, causing Suigetsu to look around startled. Pale eyes landed on a pair of onyx black. He went to complain but stopped. Something about Sasuke told him that now was not the time to mess with the larger man. His posture was still, and the grip he had on the remote was turning his knuckles white.

It was odd seeing so much emotion on that washed out face. No matter how long the koi had known this unique creature known as Sasuke, he still could only count the number of emotions that he had seen playing across the raven's face on one hand. The majority of those being anger, disgust, and annoyance. Seeing worry and anxiety was a first.

Not that Suigetsu could blame him. He was fighting with his own concern. The human he had come to know as Naruto, had been absent for far longer than was necessary. Despite the blonds boastful threats to stay out as long as he could, the koi had seen the hidden care he took in pacifying Sasuke. He could not see the boy leaving the raven to worry himself to death. Right now though, he hoped he had read Naruto wrong.

"If you're going to watch that crap, turn the TV off." The words were growled out, leaving Suigetsu to visualize Sasuke as a snarling beast. A splash signaled the return of the remote. It drifted at a snail like pace towards the gravel bottom. Suigetsu had just earned himself a new pond ornament, not that he was thrilled with the addition. If anything, it would impede on his regular swims.

"You're buying me a new one. I hope you know." Sai came into the room, lingering for a moment in the entryway. His eyes were glued to where the remote had plunged into the now calm water. A bland mixture of annoyance and indifference crossed his face, but it ebbed away leaving only a blank mask. He had a few back up remotes hidden away in a drawer. Suigetsu was prone to losing or breaking them. So if all else failed, Sai could dig into his stash.

Sasuke continued his pacing, not bothering to listen to what the others were saying. His mind was too filled with frantic thoughts about a certain blond. He wished to deny the fact that he was worried. The idea of being attached to the human was still awkward in his mind. Naruto had been able to weasel his way into Sasuke's life without him even realizing it.

Emotions were not one of his strong points; he would store them away for now. Whatever was to become of Naruto and himself would be seen in the future. For now, he would not mull over them. Still that did not change the fact that he was worried. Naruto may have been many things, but he was not inconsiderate. He wouldn't make them worry. Sasuke knew that Naruto cared for him as well. The thought brought chills to claim his body. Something was not right.

"He'll come back. Probably got lost. You know how easy it is to get turned around in the city." The incubus mumbled, not used to this whole comforting thing. Sasuke might not want to hear it, but Sai felt inclined to ease the tension that had dropped within his home.

"Yeah." The word lacked the conviction that it should. Even Suigetsu had stopped his nervous swimming, which he had begun as the anxiety grew around him.

"No one would take him."

'_Sakura would._' Sasuke's mind supplied him against his will. If that was the case Naruto could be dead at this moment. All because Sasuke couldn't stand up to the blond. He had allowed the human to die. Sasuke was responsible for him, and he had left him get hurt. He killed him; he was a murder.

The dark thoughts were brought to a sudden stop, crashing into Sasuke's mental wall. He couldn't afford such frantic thinking right now. Naruto was fine, he had to be. For Sasuke's sake, he had to be.

"You really have attached yourself to that little human. Haven't you?" Sai didn't wait for an answer, he merely shook his head. It was amazing to see someone actually break the raven's cold exterior. If only he knew Naruto's secret. "Don't even try to lie to me. It's written all over your face."

Sasuke chose to say nothing; after all, he didn't have a straight answer. One side of him didn't wish to admit the blatant truth. The other part wanted to crumble to the ground, praying that nothing bad had befallen the blond human who had stolen his heart.

"Hn." The room went quiet, only the ticking clocks could be heard as they went about their annoying chorus. Each click of the second hand seemed to chip away at Sasuke's resolve. He could not sit around and do nothing. Decrypted hands clawed at the back of his mind, pushing him to make the first step forward. Boot covered feet padded across the ancient Persian rug; they had a mind of their own.

"Where are you going?" Not even Sai's sharp voice deterred him from his path. His mind had been set, and it would not easily sway off course.

"To find him?" Suigetsu came to the smooth rocked lip of his pool. Clear droplets fell onto the polished wood floors, but otherwise went unnoticed. Everyone was too focused on the raven-haired male that stood stock still, his hand firmly gripping the banister.

"And to kick his ass for making me worry." They watched the retreating back. Both wondering if they should follow. Sadly, Suigetsu knew that he would have to remain here, and hope for the best. He cursed his fishy tail, which stranded him within his makeshift pond. Why couldn't he meet an evil octopus sorceress? It worked out fine for Ariel.

"You aren't planning on going alone are you?" Sai called from his new place at the top of the stairs. "If he really did get taken, then it would be suicide to go in alone."

"I don't have time for this Sai. Come if you must." The bolt of the door could be heard slipping unlocked. Old hinges that were in direr need of an oiling squealed in protest. Sai was already hurrying down the stairs by the time the old door was thrust open to the evening sky. On the horizon, the sun had tinted the angry grey clouds a deep red. It sickly reminded Sasuke of blood, human blood. The crimson substance that would no doubt flow freely from Naruto's body, a sight the man never wanted to witness.

"Looks like it's going to rain." Since midday, the grey fluffs had been multiplying in numbers. They gathered like vultures to a kill, painting the sky a foreboding inky mass. Sasuke could only hope that the rain would hold off. His sense of smell wasn't as refined as some of the beast that walked this world, and the adding of rain would loose whatever trail they might have.

"Or storm, would be more like it." Two ebony heads jerked to the right taking in the tomcat that sat leisurely on the stoops concrete railing. A paw was hanging still in the hair as if the animal was contemplating licking at the appendage. It finally set it down, sitting straight before turning mismatched eyes onto the two raven-haired males. "Don't you think?"

Sasuke's eyes blazed a dangerous scarlet, a mirror of the sunset. The cat seemed unfazed by the look, simply jumping from it's perch. The tip of his tail twitched showing how content he seemed with the situation. Kakashi was finding some form of amusement in his preys' response.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Getting fed up with being looked down upon by the now growling boy, Kakashi allowed his body to bend and twist. Fur seemed to burn from his skin, leaving peachy flesh. His ears lost their points and crawled down to sit on the side of his face. The entire transformation took him no longer than a few seconds, leaving him standing proudly in human form.

"Is that any way to greet the man who will lead you to your human pet?" He asked, sounding hurt at being treated so rudely. Just because he didn't enjoy his current job, didn't mean that Kakashi wasn't going to have fun with it. Besides, this Re'em was just too much fun to mess with.

Sasuke froze at those words. He hadn't wanted to believe them, so sure that he had misunderstood. What cruel joke had the heavens bestowed upon him? Why couldn't his worry be ill founded? A strong part of him had hoped he would open this door, only to find Naruto bounding up the street with an apologetic smile plastered on that tanned face.

For the second time that day Sasuke found his body working on it's own accord. Had his instincts really been influencing him so strongly that he forgot reason? Apparently, so; this human meant more to him than the preservation of his pride.

"Take me to him." Dead words were what feel from grim lips. Sasuke took a painful step forward, Sai right behind him. Each step felt as if his blood had really turned to gold, weighing himself down. He couldn't admit that it might be his fear that pushed at him to stop; to run away from what might await him at the end of this path.

A flash of sun kissed hair and ocean blue eyes kept him moving forward. Still he could not keep the glare that he had focused on Kakashi's back off his face.

The changeling could feel the intensity of the look burning into his back. For the first time in a long while, Kakashi felt frighten of the man behind him. This was no longer the usually docile creature that hid behind a human guise. No this was a powerful being that his kind had grown to respect and admire. Kakashi felt guilt swell within him; he would have a hand in the irradiation of a symbol of power, beauty, and purity that had flooded both human stories and the mythical world alike.

He would bow his head in mourning and respect, as he bared witness to this proud creature's course. For the last of the unicorns was walking on a bloody path to his death.

* * *

To Be Continued . . .

* * *

_A/N -Well there you have it. I was originally going to hold off on the big reveal till Naruto found out... but it would be hard to skim around what Sasuke was in the next chapter... and besides, most everyone was able to guess it last chapter. lol. I think the virgin thing with laying his head in Naruto's lap gave it away... _

_Anyways, all the action happens next chapter, and I will get it out once it is done... which shouldn't take that long... I hope. lol. Kidding. Give me a week or two. _

_Hope you enjoyed this! And thanks so much to Disgruntled Minion for beta'ing this for more. Luv ya!_

_-Akiru-_


	3. Part Three

Part Three

* * *

A guttural rumble sounded in the far distance. It was a faint reminder of the storm that was brewing in the south. The white wisps of clouds that passed overhead went on to bleed into dark gray cumulus. Rain was to come; the air was riddled with the smell and humid moisture, tell-tell signs that the calm would not last forever.

The first drops squeezed through their clouded barriers, warning the life below of the impending storm. They still had time, but the rain would not stay at bay forever. For now, it would wait, watching the world below. It would rain, but only when the time was right.

Wind blew the stray drop. It swayed in the assault and lost its original course. Quickly it fell, the amusement park looming closer and closer in the distance. Soon the drop would meet the dry world as it had done many times before.

Thunder growled again, stirring those that had been asleep. Eyes, as blue as the crystalline sky, fluttered in a lazy fashion. Each lid pulled slowly open, blinking again as a drop of rain touched tanned cheeks.

Naruto groaned, his back popping from the position it had been forced to rest in. The hard surface on which he laid did little to help alleviate it. Turning onto his back, he looked up trying to grasp at his surroundings. He was on a bench; it's back coming to sweep up over him like a canopy. Before him, its twin sat empty and lonely.

The colors were striking, deep blues, purples, and gold's. Elaborate designs traced the back, sides, and bottom panels. The overall color was cream in the overcast skies. Naruto wouldn't have been surprised if it would be pearl white on the brightest days.

Turning his head, Naruto jumped, becoming instantly aware of where he was at the sight that ghosted over him. There frozen mid gallop was a zebra, decorated in a flourished fashion. Head tossed back in a muted cry, colorful feathers perched atop its head. It was a sad sight as it sat there still, the golden pole keeping it skewered in place. The creature was created to move, not to hang still; dead to the world.

As odd as it might seem, Naruto knew he had come to find himself on a carousel. The assortment of animals lined and waiting was testament to that. His only question was how he had managed to come here. Two women flashed to mind, in a room that had come to make his head spin and reality disappear.

It didn't take him long to figure that he had been taken; away from the safety of the street he had come to live on. The blackest of eyes bleed into his mind, and Naruto's heart fell. Sasuke. What would Sasuke think? He had warned him not to go, and like a fool, Naruto had not listened. Now look where he found himself.

He didn't need to be a genius to guess who his kidnapper had been. There was only one Sasuke had warned over and over again to watch out for. If only the raven-haired man had been more descriptive of who Naruto should have been looking out for. Not matter how much he wished to push the blame off towards Sasuke; he knew that he too should have asked more. He should have been more concerned and aware of who could possibly be out to get him.

Sitting up, he groaned. His head was killing him, much like what he would expect from a hangover. Now if only it had been one of those nights. Where he had gone off to hit bar after bar with friends, only to end up waking in some strange and random place in the morning. Was it too much to hope for?

Another drop splattered his brow and he wondered how they managed to reach him. The over hanging on the covered seats of the carousel should have kept the rain at bay. Naruto could only blame it on the wind, which had begun to blow with more force as the storm slowly approached. If he listened carefully, the thunder could be heard grumbling and complaining. Looking to the distance Naruto counted until he saw the first flash of lightning trace the sky.

He had long ago forgotten how the trick worked, but he had counted to fifteen. Did that mean the storm was fifteen miles away, or fifteen minutes away? Wasn't that about the same? Quickly he stopped himself. The panic was settling in causing his thoughts to scrabble in hopes of getting his mind off his current situation.

His eyes darted about, grabbing at anything that would hope to settle his anxiety. The park seemed vacant. A Ferris wheel loomed in the distance; a haunting sight. The paint was dulled and fading from weather; rust was beginning to set in. Naruto was alone, or from what he could see, he was. Hope danced just below the surface. Maybe he had been mistaken in his captor's identities. It was entirely possible that the women could have just been common crooks. They had mugged him and then left him in some desolate area of town. The part of the city he had been walking through supported his theory. Crimes were not unheard of in that area.

Naruto almost laughed as his panic subsided. He had gotten worked up over nothing. Sasuke would be sure to scold him when he got home, but that would be the extent of it. That and a few missing bucks, which was all he had been carrying on him. Standing he surveyed the skies once more, trying to make an assumption of the time he had left to safely get home. It wouldn't be pleasant if he got caught up in the storm. His eyes caught the glittering face of the black towers clock, realizing his distance from his new home. It would be a good thirty-minute walk; he could make it.

Feeling a sense of adventure settle in him, Naruto maneuvered his way from the carousel's covered benches. Thinking back, that had been his first time to sit in one. As a child, he preferred the animals. A pretty bay horse, or if the assortment of choices went beyond mere horse, he would often seek out his most favorite mount. The red fox with its rich forest green and gold ornaments.

For nostalgic purposes, blue eyes skimmed the small portion of the ride that he could see. It didn't take him long to stop the white tipped tail of the sly fox. His pace quickened turning towards the animal, wishing to relive some long lost child hood memory.

"I wouldn't wander off if I were you." Funny, how such a simple sentence can change ones fate. Naruto stilled, struck frozen in place. Those words were like one of those golden poles, impaling Naruto just like the animals around him.

gHinata?" The girl sat along the edge of the carousel, her back leaning against a fading pole. She was looking off into the sky, only staring towards Naruto for the briefest of moments. Lavender eyes looked blank and soulless. Had they always looked that empty?

"Come and sit. Leaving now will give Sakura reason to harm you." Naruto contemplated running for a moment. Sakura was human, Sasuke had said as much. She wouldn't be able to catch him if he desired to flee. Hinata was a different story. The aura she gave off was distinctly inhuman. Her eyes were testament to that. No human eyes were like that, pale almost white. Naruto wasn't sure if the quiet girl would give chase. It wasn't a chance he was willing to take. "Come, I won't harm you."

Her voice was smooth and soothing. Naruto was finding it hard not to join the girl. It wouldn't hurt to sit for a bit. Wasn't as if he had elsewhere to go. Besides he was finding himself still a little dizzy from the tea he had drank earlier that day.

"Don't think I'm afraid of you," Naruto said as he sat a foot or two away from her. Only because he didn't want to impede on the girl's space, not because he was scared. No, not at all.

Hinata smiled, "What makes me so different from Sasuke? You take him in without question, and yet here you sit distancing yourself from me."

"How would you know?" The look she was given was one of disbelief, not that she expected any different.

"I read your fortune after all. I probably know more about yourself then even you." She pulled a deck of cards from somewhere on her person, Naruto couldn't see from where. They were shuffled with care and ease, Hinata not even bothering to focus on Naruto as she spoke. "I'm a Korrigan, though I am not as cruel as my kind can be." She paused, a slim smile resting on plump lips. "Fortunately I am only part; my grandmother was one. So I only inherited the hair and their precognition." A small laugh bubbled up from her throat, before she blushed and turned away. It was somewhat hard to believe this was still the same shy girl he had met hours before.

"Korrigan?" The girl seemed to be expecting the confusing, since she merely waved it off unbothered. Her race was a dying breed, one that many would not mind forgetting.

"What is it about Sasuke that lets you trust him so freely? Is it his charm? No, it goes deeper than that." Each word was spoken quickly and softly, not truly meant for Naruto to hear. Hinata was no longer speaking to her guest, but rather to some unknown voice perhaps. One that she only had ears for. "You're both strange ones."

Naruto couldn't say he understood the connection any better. The pull he felt towards Sasuke was a subtle one. Making him feel like everything was safe; nothing would forcefully pull him into something he was not ready for. With Sasuke, he felt safe, even when he knew the world around him was glaring down with sharpened claws.

"Does it even matter?" He asked.

"To you, maybe not. Humans don't often question why things happen, at least not to its fullest." Hinata slid a card from her deck; a wooden wheel glimmered upon its surface. "But for me it matters. For it's my job to understand the fates of others. To do that, is to better understand the fortunes that I read."

Another card joined its kin, a maiden paying tribute to her eight lovely cups. Naruto knew them for what they were, tarot cards; beautifully drawn. By the yellowing of the white, he could see their age, and it peeked his curiosity. No doubt, they were old, but how many fortunes could they have possibly told in their life.

"Unicorns." Hinata stopped, her voice flat and eyes looking off behind her. Naruto turned, taking sight of the magnificent horse; face contorted in pain it seemed. Upon its brow stood the proud horn, and the animal's namesake. "It's funny how humans were able to perfectly display the last days of such a beast. They were blind to their fate, voluntarily so."

When Naruto looked back towards the girl, death stared back. The card ominous in it's foretelling. "What happened?" He found himself asking.

"I fear I'm not the best to tell such a story. Besides you have a better source than me." With a quick swipe, Hinata gathered her cards, giving Naruto only a fleeting glance to the last one she had laid. A shinning star, twinkling against a never ending black. "Be ready, it all begins now."

* * *

Sakura sat upon the carousel's top. She had long ago stopped listening to the words of the two below her. They bored her, and she saw the human as insignificant. He was only her ploy in claiming what should have been hers long ago. That damned Re'em with which held her fate.

Hard eyes kept a steady watch towards the horizon. The suns glow turned the clouds a melody of different colors. Gold and pinks reflected off her skin, warming her before the cold of the storm. Grays and deep blues assaulted her from behind, the winds blowing her strawberry strands wildly.

Skilled hands played with her thatch of arrows, quiver strung carefully to her back. One in particular, sat upon her lap. Its head shown bright in the evening light, the dark stone of the point reflected each catching ray. Unlike the others, this arrow seemed to radiate a sense of power and pulsated as if alive.

This arrow would become one of Sakura's greatest assets. With the loss of her elven gifts, she was forced to lay her hope in both knowledge and the magical weapons of her people. The crimson feathers, from a phoenix, that flecked the arrows end would ensure that it would fly straight in its plight. Sakura hummed in contentment. By the end of the day she would see that golden blood spilled, turning the ground a lovely inky black.

Manticore venom, which coated the sharp head, would be sure to make quick work of the unicorn. Sakura was sure she did not spare any expense on the lethality of her weapon. One drop of this despicable poison would be enough to bring a grown man into a fit of pain and agony, before sweeping him into oblivion. Laughably the only antidote was powder from the horn of a Re'em. It was unfortunate that Sasuke would not be able to heal himself. That was the fate of the unicorn. Their magical attribute did more for others, than themselves.

A pierced cry floated over the horizon, racing the booms of thunder. Emerald eyes gazed ahead waiting to see what she knew was coming. Soaring through the steal maze of beams that formed the decrepit roller coaster was the very hawk she had been waiting to see. He called out once more, circling and then falling back to the earth below. Kakashi was here, no doubt with company in toe.

In a quick skilled movement she let herself drop from the carousel's top, cursing as a jolted sting raced through her calves. Another penalty for being forced into a human body. These creatures were far too delicate for her liking.

Behind her, Naruto yelped and drew back digging blunt nails into the polished wood below them. He hadn't been expecting nor aware of Sakura's presence. Her sudden appearance did more that just scare him. At this point, he was far more worried, and not the least bit of it had to do with his own well-being. Naruto wasn't the one being hunted like some worthless animal. Soon everything would boil down to something he wasn't quite sure he could handle.

Looking up at the woman before him, he felt so helpless. The bow strung upon her back had Naruto's heart thrumming deep in his chest. He could only imagine what they would be used for. Empty hands were clenched, wishing for some strength to stop all of this. A calming hand drew his attention to a smiling Hinata. She shook her head almost as if she knew the crazy ideas flying about his mind. With a final quick squeeze, she released him, turning to watch the quickly approaching group ahead.

Naruto's stomach twisted as he recognized that mop of coal black hair. He couldn't even mistake Sasuke for Sai who was to the man's side. Sasuke's locks were stained from the deepest of blacks, almost glinting blue in the right light. Sai's seemed dull in comparison.

"Looks like you weren't a worthless piece of bait." Sakura spat, returning the arrow she held to sit among its brothers. "Like a moth to a flame." Naruto didn't like the smile that ghosted over the woman's face; it held something that was wholly cruel.

Sakura reached behind her, grasping at her hostages blond hair. Nails dug into the tender flesh of his scalp, tightening around the strands forcing Naruto to his feet. Hinata stood as if protesting the harsh treatment. Sakura shot her a look, but otherwise ignored her. "Come; let's go greet them shall we."

Tears threatened to spill from stormy blue eyes, but Naruto held them at bay. He hurried to keep up with the stride of the woman before him. Each ruthless jerk of her hand tore at his roots. She stopped, Naruto's cheek colliding with cool stone. There, resting at her hip was an oval jewel the color of pearl. It was wrapped haphazardly with leather ropes, which contrasted with the creamy surface. Another harsh yank was delivered to his head, forcing him to fall to his side. Hands slid against the gravel, the sharp bits cut and scraped at his palm. A broken bottle sliced into his knee, blood already coming to stain the ground.

Naruto cried out, eyes wide as they stared at the gash. Glass still protruded from it, making it look far worse that it was. With a quick breath, the fragment was removed and Naruto blinked away the salty tears. The wound was throbbing, each pulse forcing out more blood to flow down his shins in rivulets.

Sakura chuckled; there was no pity to be found in her cool green eyes. Instead, Naruto looked towards the entering group. He could see the worry in Sasuke's eyes, the clenching of his fits and jaw. Naruto knew that he had seen the brutality that had been dealt upon him.

"Sasuke, how kind of you to finally come join us." The once elven woman swung her arms out in false welcoming. The sweetness of her words grated on Naruto's ears. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming. You had your little human worried." Sakura kicked Naruto hard in the side, bring him lie flat on his stomach. Her heel pressed and dug into his back releasing a series of cries and curses from the blond's mouth.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, finally coming within a hundred feet of them. Kakashi shot his arm out, keeping the distraught man from proceeding any farther. Sasuke gripped at the sleeve of the shape-shifter's shirt, fully prepared to toss him aside.

"Stay where you are Re'em." Naruto yelped, as the heel was ground into his spine. Sakura merely smirked. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious human cause you were too hot headed."

"You bitch," He spat, voice venomous.

"Well that's not a nice thing to say. It's not like this is any of my fault." Sakura kicked Naruto once, forcing him to roll farther away. Hinata was there quickly; checking him over before helping him to sit up. Sakura paid them no mind, her entire focus zeroed in on her prize. "You were the one who brought the human into this mess. Had you just given yourself up to me, none of this would have happened. Now this boy will be forever burdened with the sight of your dying face."

Naruto brushed Hinata off, forcing himself to stand without aid. His eyes darted between the two. Sakura's hands were playing with the stone at her side, while Sasuke visibly shook in anger.

"Then kill me now, and free Naruto." Kakashi had lowered his arm, allowing Sasuke to take a few steady steps forward. "I'm here. What are you waiting for?"

A dark laughter floated forth from Sakura's throat, dry and humorless. "You think I am as stupid as to think you would go down without a fight. Especially in that form. Don't take me for a fool." She pulled forth the stone, its pearl veins shimmering in the light. If one looked closely, they could see them swirl about like living fog. "You're weak in your true form, are you not?" She laughed again, not waiting for any sort of answer. "How tragic that the powers you posses are more useful to your enemies then yourself. Why was it that you were feared?"

"You know nothing of my power." Sasuke's eyes flashed, a deep red overtaking the otherwise dark orbs. Power radiated from ever pore, even the ground seemed to shake at this man's wrath.

Naruto looked on in awe. He never thought to question the powers that Sasuke might hold within himself. As he watched a pale hand, tickled with flames, come to point towards the woman who brought forth this rage, Naruto felt a jolt of fear. What sort of creature was this man? He was unsure if he even wanted to know anymore.

"I will burn you to the ground!" Sasuke roared, the flame growing with his anger.

"Really?" Delicate nails tapped in boredom at the stone in Sakura's hands. "Unfortunately we can't have that happening now can we." With a quick movement, she brought her thumb to her mouth, biting into the soft flesh. Blood dripped from the wound in a steady stream.

Kakashi, knowing what was to come, moved towards his master's side. His eyes went to Sakura's and she smiled quickly. "You have fulfilled your promise." Was all she said. He nodded once, bringing his gaze back towards the raging man. Kakashi pitied him, but it was Sasuke's own fault for attaching himself to a human. Humans were nothing but trouble, he had learned as much in his many years of living.

Sakura swiped her thumb across the smooth surface of the stone, a bold trail of her blood being left behind. It was a rare tool that she had come across completely by accident during her travels. A human had been selling it at one of the many venders she had visited in a market place in India. Pathetic being didn't know what sort of a trinket he possessed, claiming it to only be a precious jewel.

She watched with great interest as the stone glowed, sucking in the blood she had given to it. For the first time she was grateful for the human blood that now coursed through her veins. Without it, this plan would have failed before it had even been able to come to fruition.

"Do you know what this is?" She called.

Sasuke gave no hint of recognition, fire still licking at his wrists. Sai though, who had been standing by watching intently, began to move forward. His eyes wide for he knew what lay in Sakura's hands.

"Sasuke." A roll of thunder drowned out the cry, the storm had already come to rest above their fight. Grey wisps just waiting to let loose their down pour upon unsuspecting heads. Sai tried again, but was ignored. Sasuke was already moving forward, flames growing tenfold. It twisted and flicked, sparks flying out to burn at the ground. With a sharp flick of his wrist, Sasuke sent a flaming ball towards Sakura's feet.

The woman did little to acknowledge the warning attack. Despite the murderous intent, she felt leaking from the man, she knew he would not kill her unless he was given no other option. Compassion was in his blood, it was the curse of being a creature so pure. '_This ends now._' She tossed the glowing stone into the air, the light only growing as it raised higher and higher. When it reached its pinnacle, the stone pulsed. Once. Twice. It exploded then, pouring rain down upon them. Each drop sparkled like its mother stone, like millions of creamy pearls.

Naruto's head jerked back towards Sasuke, who screamed, tucking his head in under his arms. His skin seemed to boil and melt under each drop. It was as if the stone had poured acid onto the man, for it seemed to be eating him alive. The drops upon Naruto's skin felt cool and pleasant, leaving him far too confused. Hinata, who stood at his side, gasped her eyes looking away from the sight.

"Does it hurt Sasuke? That stone was made from the tears of fairies. Those tears will burn away any glamour you have placed upon yourself." She turned to Naruto then, amusement shinning so cruelly in her eyes. "Be happy Naruto. It is finally your chance to see what Sasuke has been hiding from you."

Even if Naruto wanted to look away, he couldn't. He had been possessed by his own sick fascination. The sight itself was morbid as flesh dissolved and bones twisted. The painful cries cut deep into his heart, yet he could not bring himself to look away. The smell of burning flesh reached his nose, and he had to force back the bile that threatened to spill from his mouth.

"Beautiful isn't he. The last of his kind." Naruto blinked, looking towards Sakura as she spoke and then back towards the creature that now stood proudly in Sasuke's place. Out of all the things, Naruto had not been expecting what he saw. Strong muscular legs, footed with charcoal hooves, lead up to a lean chest and hips. The horse reared up in protest, its raven mane flying up only to fall down upon the whitest of necks. Finally, Naruto's eyes came to rest on the chiseled horn that rested soundly upon the animal's forehead, black like onyx quartz. The unicorn was a beautiful creature, and Naruto found himself staring on in awed fascination.

This was Sasuke. The realization hit him, making him suck in a sudden breath. This was the identity that was hidden behind the man he had found passed out in a nameless back alley. In any other situation Naruto might have laughed. He had always associated unicorns with fairy-tales and princesses in pink ruffly gowns. Before he would never have called a unicorn fearsome, but looking at Sasuke now, he saw the danger in those piercing crimson eyes. They bore into his own for only a moment, before turning back towards the woman who had caused all of this to pass. Naruto saw the flash of fear in those red eyes. Saw the same worry etched in Sai's features as well.

"Sasuke." It was whispered more than anything else, but he saw Sasuke's ears swirl towards his direction although his eyes stayed glued to Sakura. Naruto wanted to run out to him, save him from whatever horrors were to happen next. He could only guess as to what Sakura would unleash next. His eyes traveled to the bow upon her back, that one arrow flashing ominously in the remaining sunlight.

"Why do you hesitate to come at me now?" Sakura goaded. A light drizzle, more of a mist, began to flow around them. The lightening flashed more deadly in the sky, casting an orange glow upon Sakura's slender arms. They reached up behind her catching the bow and a single arrow.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, he reared back again letting loose a haunting cry. Great hooves pounded in the slowly moistening earth barreling him forwards.

Sakura laughed, watching the fire that seemed to ignite underfoot as Sasuke went. She placed her arrow along the slim bow, pulling back with ease. The silver head pointed straight at Sasuke. Naruto sucked in a shuttered breath, mouth open ready to scream.

The arrow flew with a light ping before Naruto could do much of anything. He stopped mid stride, wondering when he had even bothered to begin moving. The damnable thing cut through the air finding its home in the back tendon of Sasuke's long legs. With his muzzle high in the air, Sasuke lost his footing to the pain, falling hard against the ground.

Naruto made to move towards him, but Sakura was quicker. Already pulling back another arrow. It was blatant to see she meant to make quick work of the unicorn, far too tired of chasing him to draw this out much longer. As Sasuke made to regain his footing, golden blood spurting from the wound, another arrow whizzed through the air, sinking deep into his shoulder bring him to graze his face on the gruff ground. His body hit with a great force and Sai, who had been standing by helpless screamed a string of curses at Sakura; his powers were better suited for the bedroom then the battlefield. Sai turned his head towards Naruto who screamed out as well, making his way towards the fallen animal.

Kakashi stood back with Hinata whose state was far calmer then would seem normal with the situation. The gray haired man fingered the collar round his neck, feeling its dead weight. His hands tensed when the neckpiece clicked then slid like a cold snake from his neck.

"You're free?" Hinata questioned. Kakashi said nothing, only rubbing at his bare neck feeling lighter than he had in many, many years.

"You're not going to stop him?" They both looked back towards the boy who was quickly making his way towards Sasuke. Sakura would not hesitate to cut him down if he were to get in her way. She was already standing no more that a few feet from the injured animal, sending her third arrow into the tendon that ran up his hocks. Sakura would be sure that he would no longer be able to stand, at least long enough for her to make the final blow.

Before Hinata could answer, Sai was already grabbing Naruto at the shoulder pulling the boy back into tight arms.

"Don't be stupid," Sai whispered. "Don't let his sacrifice go to waste by you getting yourself so recklessly killed."

"Let me go!" Naruto fought against what held him, his eyes spilling over with tears. "Sasuke!" He gasped out as another arrow sunk deep into the man, the unicorn, he had come to hold so close to his heart.

Sakura turned to look at the commotion being made to her left. The sight picked at her conscience, but she quickly quelled the feeling, pushing the guilt back. Red eyes bore into hers when she brought her gaze to look at her victim.

"Is that all the fight you have in you?" Sasuke glared back at her, or as much of a glare as a horse could give. Regardless she could see the spite and hate in his eyes, the red irises shinning brighter than ever before. The rain began to pour then, erratic drops falling in mixed intervals. They began to wash the blood away, turning it black where the rain hit. She watched it for a moment, the black bring her mind to the deadly arrow that awaited its fate.

"So be it then. Time to end this." Her hand batted her strawberry blond locks aside, her hair whirling in the wind. Fingers delicately sought out the item that would put an end to a life and to her own curse. In the background she heard the faint scuffling and yells of the blond accompanied by those that she did not both to put a face to. She was far to focused on the task at hand. Taking a step back, Sakura positioned the arrow, drawing it back and aiming straight for Sasuke's heart. She would make this quick for the sake of the suffering animal before her.

Her eyes closed as the arrow was released, not able to see those burning eyes dull as death came to sweep away the last of a species, and a legacy as old as time itself end right before her; by her own hands. She heard the pained neigh that left the animal's mouth and the startled cries behind her.

Finally opening her eyes, she was assaulted with breathtaking blue. "Na—Naruto" she breathed out in disbelief. Sasuke continued to scramble behind the blond, eyes wide in fear. Naruto coughed, blood spilling over his lips, a smile resting calmly on his face.

"I'm sorry." Sakura wasn't sure who it was meant for. Surely not for her. "I couldn't let you die for my sake." He sunk to his knees feeling a tingling warmth spread through his body making everything feel numb and dead. Death didn't scare him so much in that moment. Dying here seemed so much less painful then watching the beautiful creature behind him suffer any longer.

"Shit." Sai stopped next to Sakura, who was frozen is shock. The arrow seemed to have missed the heart, but it was in no better a place. "Maybe if we remove it..." His words faded off, no doubt trying to comfort Sasuke who had a wildness to his eyes.

"That would do no good." Sakura finally spoke, looking far ahead at nothing. No matter how ruthless she might had seemed against the boy, she had never meant for this to happen. "That arrow head was coated in Manticore venom. He has a minute or two at best."

Naruto shook with the might to stay upright on his knees. He tried to speak, to tell them it was all right. Nothing came forth, his lips not even flinching; forever stuck in that sickly calm smile. Blackness was already crawling into his vision. The chatter around him turned to white noise. He could only feel at this point, the warmth behind him that he knew to be Sasuke. It shifted once, and Naruto wanted to protest the loss. No longer could he see; his vision a united black void. He felt himself cough once, blood poured from between his lips. A jolt passed through him soon after, his body pushed forward from the force. Naruto's stomach burned, and he could feel a moist wetness soak through his shirt. As the darkness finally took him, he faintly allowed himself to acknowledge that he had been run through. With what? It didn't matter, death awaited.

Both Sakura and Sai jumped back, eyes wide as they watch the thick ebony horn pierce straight through Naruto's middle. It made a sickening squelch, blood flying in ribbons from the force. A warm thread hit Sakura's arm making her flinch. The rain, which had come in with more force, washed away the red in diluted streams. Her hands felt numb, dropping the bow before clenching them in fists. She looked towards the boy, being held up by the horn that skewered his body. For a moment, Sakura didn't understand what had possessed Sasuke to act so violently against someone he had cared for.

Sai though smiled, his panicked face smoothing over into one of relief. He watched as Naruto's body pulsed with a soft glow, which caused Sakura to suck in a quick breath. The horn in the boy's middle hummed, while it grew fainter with each pulsed beat. Naruto's body seemed to absorb the intrusion, attacking it like some foul disease.

Soon there was nothing left, Naruto falling with bruising force to the ground. Sasuke stood above him, looking far too much like a horse with a golden bloodied gash where his horn had once been. He shook like a dog freeing himself of some of the water and fairy tears that still clung to him. The rain washed whatever remained of the tears from his body, leaving him to feel less burdened.

"What." Sakura spoke. "I don't understand."

Sasuke allowed his body to twist, receding in upon itself. Soon a man stood in place of the horse, looking every bit as majestic. "I saved him." The words were dark and clipped, meant to tear into the one whom he was addressing. Wind blew his hair, causing it to stick to the stickiness that ran down his face. Sasuke walked forward limping as he went, arrows still protruding from his shoulder and legs. He paid Sakura little mind as he knelt to study the arrow that still stuck up from Naruto's chest. With a quick jerk he pulled, yanking with it tiny bits of flesh. The wound bleed for a moment before sizzling over to fully heal.

"I gave him my horn." Sasuke repeated, tossing the sullied arrow aside. It fizzed in the rain, before bursting into flames. When they resided only ash remained.

"But... you can't." A unicorns horn was the source of their power, their immortality. "Then you just..." Sakura couldn't finish her sentence. With the horn gone, so went her dreams. Her one chance of returning to her people had been taken from her, and by a human.

"Just a mortal horse... more or less." After all Sasuke still retained his fire and his ability to return to his human form. Something he was very happy for. "Looks like you caused your own failure." Sasuke added as an extra punch towards the woman.

Sakura's eyes flashed towards Naruto, she wanted so much to be mad at the boy. He had caused all of this. She made a step forward but was held back. She glared at Kakashi, trying to pull herself free.

"Leave them be."

Sakura sunk to the muddy ground, the rain running into her tears hiding them from the on lookers. She felt so helpless, everything was over for her. Kakashi came to her, encasing her into his arms. Sakura eagerly took the comfort she was given burying her face into the corner of the mans neck, breathing in his scent. His wet hair tickled at her face, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Sasuke ignored the sight, not wanting to look upon the woman for longer then he need. Sai was already by his side tending to the arrows. As each on was removed he flinched at the pain, but otherwise made no sound of discomfort. The whole time his eyes were focused of the sleeping blond whom he had thrown everything away for. After more lifetimes than he could count, having the life of a mortal staring down upon him felt as if death was already at his doorstep. His body shook, but he would blame it on the remaining arrow being pulled from his body and not the fear that threatened to course forth.

No words were exchanged as Sai went to gather Naruto into his arms. Sasuke would have taken on the task, but his shoulder was still throbbing. He was thankful that they were making a quick retreat; nothing was left for them here. Sasuke wanted to leave Sakura far behind, never to see her again.

"Let's go." For once Sasuke didn't feel the need to argue with the succubus. With heavy eyes, Sasuke turned feeling a great relief wash over him. Despite his fears, he had Naruto, already everything looked just a little bit brighter.

Hinata watched them leave, her smile never leaving her face. The rain made a tangled mess of her raven locks, but she couldn't be bothered with caring. She was increasingly happy that she had decided to come and witness this encounter. Naruto's fortune had indeed come to pass in interesting ways. To think he would be the one to cause the disappearance of the last unicorn. Yet seeing Sasuke walking away with the blond made the end result so much more fulfilling to her. Everything seemed to have turned out for the better in the end. For the last unicorn walked away in mortal guise, his precious human in tow.

With one last glance towards the retreating threesome, she focused on the crumpled pair sitting amidst the rain. Hinata could only hope that fate would smile upon Sakura. Perhaps she could finally find peace in the ill hand she had been dealt. Kakashi seemed to be a perfect candidate to help her through this hard time, because even Sakura deserved some form of happiness.

* * *

A soft tapping jarred at Naruto's ears. His eyes scrunched; face burring deeper and deeper into the plush pillow beneath him. The smell of fresh clean linen ghosted to his nose, causing him to sniff and sneeze at the floral scent. Naruto's mind was clouded and he fought to grasp some memory that seemed to hang just out of reach. His head throbbed as if it would burst at any moment spilling out the contents. Even the muscles of Naruto's stomach felt sore and hot as if a tiny fire was being held below it. He shifted uncomfortably trying to easy his body back into relaxation. Sleep sounded so good, why had woken up to begin with?

_Tap, tap, tap..._ That sound, it was the retched sound that seemed to drill its way into the very nerve endings of his brain. Each throb seemed to mimic the insistent tapping. The rhythm in itself was horribly familiar. Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap and then a pause. Tap, tap. Naruto's eye began to twitch, his patience coming to a quick end. All he wanted was to go back to sleep and to lose this apparent hangover in his dreams. He didn't remember going out drinking last night, but that could be due to the alcohol.

The noise began to pick up pace as Naruto turned, light shinning at his face from some unknown source. He was reluctant to open his eyes, knowing quite well that he would never be able to get back to sleep once he had. Granted with this racket Naruto wasn't sure he was going to be able to get back to bed either way.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap..._ Oh for the love of god! Naruto's eyes snapped open, his body going ridged with anger. He sat up quickly, turning towards the noise fully prepared to lay into whomever or whatever was making that fucking tapping.

Naruto blinked, his surroundings hitting him and making him falter for a moment. This wasn't his apartment, but that wasn't his home any more was it? He relaxed as he took in the familiar eclectic decorations of Sai's home. _Tap, tap, tap... _

Blue eyes snapped to the little heathen that sat happily perched in a goldfish bowl on the bedside table, long tube running out the back towards the stream that ran throughout the house.

"Suigetsu!" Naruto snapped, head spinning and throbbing. "Will you shut the hell up?"

Small fingers slowed their rhythmic tapping on the bowls edge. Suigetsu smiled what one would normally consider an apologetic smile, except somehow he made it seem mocking.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

Was he serious? "What do you think?" Naruto looked the koi up and down. "What are you doing here anyways?" He asked, head coming back down to lie on the mound of pillows.

"Waiting for you to wake up. You've been out for a few days. Was beginning to think you were going to stay out." Suigetsu grumbled, cluing to Naruto that the tapping had been more or less a ploy to end Naruto's sleep quicker. Damn fish.

He'd been out for days? That would surely explain why his body felt so heavy. His head felt as if it had begun to squeeze into itself as Naruto scourged for something that would tell him what had happened. Everything was jumbled, every memory tossed to a blender leaving nothing but a mess of confusion. One thing though stood out stark white against the rainbowed collage of memories, a burning pain; fierce and unforgiving.

"What happened?"

Suigetsu looked down upon the boy, pity shinning through the mischievous glimmer. He had no doubt been through a lot, or so he gathered from what Sai had willingly told him. After hearing the tale, Suigetsu was slightly happy the he could not have gone. Something like that wasn't anything he wanted to bear witness too.

"I'll get Sasuke." The koi submerged himself, tail licking at the surface as he went. Naruto watched as he slipped through the clear tube, plopped into the stream, and disappeared into the house. He was soon left to himself, silence engulfing the room with the smart mouthed fish now gone.

The loneliness seemed to consume him, and Naruto wished that Sasuke would come quickly. Some part of him felt as if he had almost lost the other man, that part was screaming. Yelling at the top of its lungs, chanting only one name._ 'Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke,' _it said.

Naruto cocooned himself into the pillows and plush comforters in a hope to find some comfort in this endless empty void. He felt his heart race, each beat causing a strangled gasp to flee from parched lips.

Images flashed past his eyes, each one filled with so much blood and pain. Screams filtered through his mind, agonizing wails and clipped gasps. Naruto's eyes scrunched closed in hopes of willing away the memories that came back unbidden. His body shook and tears streamed down his face.

"St—stop... please... stop..," he gasped. The world around him began to spin and felt his stomach turn. He lurched forward, spilling his stomach onto the edge of the bed and onto the floor. Stomach acid burned his throat and mouth. He heaved, nothing coming but empty gasps. Each contraction racked through his frame, shoulders and stomach tense and aching.

He coughed once, sucking in air that his lungs burned for. The attack settled down and Naruto eased himself back down on the pillows. His body still shook, tears still tracking down his face. At this point, his head felt as if it would rip straight off his neck, stomach seeming to agree with the notion.

"Naruto!" Sasuke came into the room, shocked at the sight. He ran towards the bed, side stepping the vomit and coming to sit besides the convulsing blond.

Naruto was taken into strong arms, warmth entrapping him. His body stilled calming in the loving hold. Tears soaked through Sasuke's shirt turning it damp under Naruto's cheek. The pain seemed to fade, but not disappear. It stayed a faint hum, a small light in a dark cave.

"Are you alright?" Naruto nodded, drawing himself up closer towards the man.

"I died." Naruto remembered the feeling of floating, everything around him becoming unattached; the world fading. He could still see the blackness creep into his vision and his consciousness leave him for what he thought would be eternity.

"You did, to save me." Sasuke paused, smirk blossoming on his face. It had been many days since he had last donned it. "You're an idiot."

"But I'm alive," or was this some form of heaven?

"You are, I chose death to save you." The smirk grew into a smile at Naruto's confusion.

"You're alive?" It was a question; he was no longer sure what was real.

"I am, but I am dying." At this point Naruto looked close to tears again. Not wanting to have the boy crying again, Sasuke hurried to explain.

"You know what I am?"

Naruto smiled, a quick memory of a fantastic white horse came to mind, a unicorn standing proud and tall. Quickly the picture turned gruesome as snow colored hair was tainted with crimson red and he pulled himself from the memory. Naruto nodded, "You're pretty."

Sasuke tried not to let his eyebrow twitch at that. He wasn't pretty, majestic maybe or perhaps handsome, but not pretty. For now, he would let it slide.

"My horn was what Sakura was after." He pointed at his forehead and it was only then that Naruto noticed the finely wrapped gauze around the mans head. "It has magical properties... even one as great as to bring back a life."

Naruto's eyes widened. That's right, Sasuke had... "You Bastard! You ran me through with your horn!" He's finger was prodding Sasuke in the chest, emphasizing every word. It seemed as if the old Naruto was coming back with full force. "You had me dangling there like a piece of meat on a shish kabob."

"I saved your life dumbass." Sasuke flicked the boy on the forehead, pushing him back a little.

"Did it hurt?" Tanned fingers reached out, hesitant at first, towards the bandaged forehead. The warm appendages stroking the material and soothing the burn that had flared there for many days.

"Not too bad." Sasuke reassured, leaning forward into the touch. Naruto hand shot back, eyes growing wide, mind racing back to when Sasuke had come into the room.

"You're dying? You said..." Tears started to flow forth once again. Sasuke pushed into Naruto quieting him with a soft kiss to his temple.

"Yes, just as you are dying." He rushed to finish as he saw the panic flare in deep blue eyes. "Like any human I am slowly dying with each passing second. Time will take me just as it will take you. I gave my immortality to save you." Sasuke laughed kissing Naruto full on the lips, "Best damn trade I ever made."

"Thank you." Naruto smiled burring himself into Sasuke's warmth. Nothing more was said, nothing else was needed. The lull of silence passed over them as they held each other, neither ready to let go.

* * *

The End


End file.
